Uljhi Manzil
by Palak96
Summary: Kabhi kabhi zindagi ek paheli ban jati hai jiski dor humhare ateeth se judey hotey hai... par kabhi kabhi yahi dor humhare aaj aura kal ko control karne lagti hair tab zindagi manor dhago ki dor ki tarah ulajh jai hai Johan us ka shuruwat aur anth kuch bhi nhi milta... bas agar kuch rehta hai toh bass ek adhuri uljhi paheli si zindagi... duo story peep in
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello everyone.. here I come back with the duo story..**

 **Before reading the story just read this**

 **In between the story I will be introducing few new characters you will get to know them as the story will progress in the beginning a intro will be given.**

 **I cannot promise for regular updates till 8 june. I hope u all can understand the study pressure**

 **This story can go more than 20 chapters.**

 **If I find reviews are very less then I will keep it on hold.. as it's a very special story for me.**

 **Let's move on..**

 **Sameer: duo's best friend and a doctor. An important role in the story.**

 **Chapter 1: lonely home**

Its dark and damp. The high heighted walls are standing tall. Freshness can never be seen anywhere. Pain and agony was felt in every inch of the place as revenge and regret resided in this same place. where the footsteps of a person could be heard.

A person wearing a jailor uniform is heading towards the cell of the jail. After a walk of 5 minutes he comes near to a cell and stops there. There was a constable standing in front of the cell.

The constable nodded and spoke

"aapko sir ne bulaya hai.." he spoke while looking at the person sitting inside the cell..

The person inside the cell heard his voice got up from the small bench..

The constable opened the lock and the person who was inside came out. It took him minutes to walk out of that place. Don't know why.

Two of them walked towards the police sitting area. The passage was too long to pass as every dark person in every cell was gazing at him as he was walking straight and blank.

The criminals were looking at the person.. few smiled, few were disappointed. All were having some or the other emotions, inspire of being known as the ruthless or the heartless.

One of them said "umeed hai ki yeh wapas yaha nahi aayega.."

Other said "issey yaha aana hi padega yahi iski jindagi hai.." they both looked at each other and gazed at him passing by.

As soon did they reached towards the office.

The officer and the person came to the desk of the senior. Who was looking as always tired and bored. Of course who in the earth would be happy living with the criminals?

But he was, at least when someone was leaving. But today was confused weather to be happy or sad. He gazed at the person from has to toe. And sighing he sat in his desk and spoke

Senior inspector.. "tumhara saman.. yaha sign karo.."

The person who seemed lost looked up at him and silently came forward and took the pen and signed on the register. then he gazed at the tray and found his belongings. then took his belonging and started moving out as the inspector was looking at him. while the whole staff and all were looking happy and also sad.

They all stared at him going as they did when he came. Again that look of sympathy was hanging in some of their faces.

The person steps out of the jail. Don't know after how many days months and years was he taking a step in this outside life. he stepped outside the place as always he wasn't wishing anyone there. But hope, again that wicked thing was there. The very thing that always killed him more than what he was suffering from.

But at last, today, the hope wasn't false.

A person was standing on the other side of the road standing taking the support of the car he was looking very different today. He looked at him as he looked back and straightened.

But Smile wasn't there on that person's face but he walked and sat in the car so did the waiting person. They never had been this quiet. But today were .

The waiting person started the engine of the car and said.. "ghar chalna hai na abhijeet sir"

When abhijeet looks at that person and said in pain "ghar?"

A simple word "GHAR" includes love happiness care and concern. the one who have it are truly the blessed and the ones who don't.

That pain was there in his tone.

 **FLASHBACK:**

It has been a tough day for the team as today they had solved a very big case. Everyone is happy about it. but daya was angry with abhijeet. well of course it was the after effect of the case as always.

Duo returned back home… daya was driving the car and abhijeet was just clutching his paining body as if he spoke this rocket which daya was driving.

So finally seeing daya driving he spoke finally.

"daya.. sabne kuch kaha tumne kuch kyu nahi bola?"

Daya looked at him with anger expressions… then concentrated back on driving.. they reach home..

Abhijeet just smiled as he always does inspire of being scared so looked forward.

Then they soon reached home. daya got down and started walking whole abhijeet looked at him going so got down in hurry.

As daya opened the door and got inside so did abhijeet as soon as they got in abhijeet started...

"Daya... okz... dekho... I am totally fin..."

And... the sentence didn't complete as a big punch from the senior inspector daya came towards abhijeet and was directly received in the face.

It took him total of 25 minutes to recover from that punch as he totally flat on the floor and for the first time was feeling the "punch" .

He opened his eyes just to feel blood oozing from his lip from the already broken part.

He got up somehow as daya was standing near to him and was looking at him like he will hit again. so kept quiet and looked down as he was going to pressing that sound when daya forward a step and abhijeet in scare took a step backward.

Abhijeet (really scared tone): da...ya..sorry...sorry please...

But daya took a step forward and spoke

"You are fine right? (abhijeet nodded in no) toh problem kya hai... waise bhi unnke hatho toh pitne se kuch hua nahi... toh ab meri haathon ka bhi khaalo ...",

Abhijeet moved back of the sofa as daya was about to come near "yaar...nahi...mai mai muze... bahot... laga hai ..."

And in between got stumbled and fell on the chair of sofa and before he got up daya came their and said "agar (pointing towards him) ek baar bhi khade ya hile bhi na abhijeet... toh believe me... ek aur haath padega mera "

Abhijeet nodded in yes and sat quietly... As daya moved he spoke.

Abhijeet said.. "Arey itni maar khata nahi toh phir aasli mujrim kaise pakra jaata.."

Daya went to get the first aid box and cleaned his wound..

"aur koi tarika nahi tha tumhare pass haan? Chor baneke chal padey.. aab dekho kitna dard ho raha hai.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "yeh toh kuch bhi nahi hai… aise choti moti chot toh lagti hi rehti hai.."

Daya looked up at him and then straightened his sleeves so abhijeet gulped and spoke

"Isse toh tumhara haath...baba re baba..."

So daya spoke with

"chot badi ho ya choti.. takleef mujhe hoti hai.. aur yeh baat tum samaj lo aache se.. filhal maine dressing kar di hai.. kal hum hospital jaa rahe hai.."

Abhijeet shocked.. "lekin?"

Daya answers.. "no lekin.."

Soon did daya made him sleep as he knew staying awake will bring more injuries .

he next day daya took abhijeet to hospital.. they entered inside the cabin..

The person inside.. "ohho toh aaj kiski khatirdari karni hogi mujhe.."

Abhijeet smiled..

Daya said.. "haan yeh hai na abhijeet.."

The doctor smiled..

"Sameer aab muskurana band karo jara dekho issey.." daya said strictly…

Sameer looked at him.. "aacha baba dekhta hun mai.."

Sameer "baki ghav toh gehre nahi hai bass yeh.. wala todha sa hai.."

Daya signed..

"dekho sam maine issey kaha tha lekin yeh sunta nahi hai meri.." abhijeet complained

Sameer "arey abhijeet.. tumhari parwah karta hai wo.."

Abhijeet "haan tum toh iski side hi logey.. maza aata dono ko mujhe pareshan karne mei.."

Sam and daya smiled..

"don't worry daya 2-3 din mei yeh tek ho jaayega.."

Daya said… "hmm.. waise mai kya soch raha tha aagle weekend.. kahi chaltey hai ghumne.. kyu sameer tum bhi aaogey na humhare saath"

Sameer nodes.. "daya.. yaha emergency aa sakti hai.. mai chuti nahi le sakta.."

Daya "Arey yaar emergency hogi toh wapas aa jaana.. kafi time ho gaya hai hum kahi gaye bhi nahi hai saath saath"

Abhijeet says "haan sahi hai"

Sameer nodes.. "tek hai phir aagle Saturday miltey hai.."

The car stops and abhijeet comes out of his thoughts.. he looked where they have come. He looks outside to find a place which he knew from years.

And today he was seeing that same structure after too many days.

It was a very well seen place, but still it was seeming new. Don't know how. Or why.

The person speaks "sir gher aa gaya.."

Abhijeet looked at the house.. he came out and moved towards the home.. the other person opens the lock of the house.. abhijeet enters inside the house and looked at it very closely..

The person said "jaisa aap chodke gaye they waisa hi hai yeh gher.."

He spoke with pain "kuch bhi pehle jaisa nahi hai yaha"

The house seemed empty.. his eyes were looking for a person.. but there was no sign of him. Why was he even expecting?

The other person understands him well and said "sir daya sir yaha nahi hai.."

Abhijeet silently looked at him..

"aapko kuch chahiye toh mai bana deta hun"

Abhijeet nodes.. "nahi freddy tum jao"

Freddy leaves from there. Someone who never ever went out from the house without his stomach aching with laughing pains.

But today he is leaving alone.

 **A/n: so here I end the chapter.. let me know in the review your view.. thank you hoping for all my readers review.. thank you..**


	2. Mai Yaha Tu Waha

**A/n: Hi.. omg! I am amazed with the response.. thank you so much..**

Masooma- thank u

Abhi's sunshine- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you for welcoming

Artanish- yes.. hmm a sad one :P

DSP- omg aap.. aur yaha.. hehe tarif ke liye sukhriya jee.. thank you I will try my best to give it up the mark

DA95- thank you so much dear

Guest08- aww your most welcome dear.. :)

Krittika- hehe di… thank you so much.. love u rok toh aap ab bhi nhi paaogey khudko..

Bidya- thank you.

Rafia- thank you so much..

Rooly- aapko kaise bhul sakti hun mai di.. behat sukhriya aapka padai aachi chal rahi hai.. aap sabki dua se..

Abhijeeteye- thank you so much..

Kanchan- arey maine kab mara daya sir ko? Hehe padho sab samaj aayega

Sheesha di- hehe thank you so much.. big question? Hmm ek ka jawab aapko mil jaayega..

Duo's girl srija- thank you..

Guest- arey maine kaha mara unhe.. hehe

Abhirika mylove- thank you so much..

Sakshi- thanks

Angel 645- thanks

Duofan21- aww my baby.. di aa gayi… :) enjoy love u

Sariya- thank you..

Binteabid- hehe solution di.. thank you..

Salmazhv- thank you so much..

Shikha sharma- thank you.. wait and watch

Luv duo and purvi- thank you.. bas dekhtey raho

Guests- thank you so much

Abhidayafan- thank you so much di.. hehe… haan di duo aayengey.. abhie toh shuruwat hi hai..

Rai-the nightqueen- thank you so much..

cid fan- thanks..

bhumi98- thank you.. haha sawalo ke jawab milengey butterfly.. keep waiting

misha- thank you..

mistic morning- arey di koi baat nahi :) thank you so much di.. aagey aur bhi pain hoga.. get ready haan

abhijeet lover- thank you..

shubhangi- thank you so much dear..

* * *

 **MAI YAHA TU WAHA**

Freddy does not want to leave him alone but he could not protest.. He came out and called someone

"Yes sir wo gher pe hai akele unhone mujhe rukne se mana kar diya"

He leaves from there taking the qualis.

Inside the house abhijeet looked himself into the mirror.. After how many months years he is seeing himself he does not know.. Wind blows and windows door make sound and a photo falls down.. Abhijeet turned back and took slow steps towards the window.. He bend down and picked up the picture.. It was of duo.. he placed it back to its place.. closed the window and sat on sofa.

After sometimes.. doorbell rings.. abhijeet opens his eyes and moves towards the door.. Took steps towards the door.. maybe it could be the person he has been waiting for.. he opened the door but the smile was not present there which use to be. His hopes shattered in a minute it was not the person he has been waiting for.. it was the neighbors.. who were staring at him from head to toe.. and shockingly..

One of them spoke "tum! Yaha kaise? Tumhe toh jail mei hona chahiye tha na"

The other said "haan kahi bhaag ke toh nahi aaye ho?"

"haan bhaagke hi aaya hoga.. isne joh gunah kiya hai uski itni si saza todhi ho sakti hai.."

He heard all this taunts.. it was easy for him to send them back but he had no courage left to speak, shade tears or to show any emotion..

"lekin yeh aadmi yaha nahi reh sakta… kya bharosa.. iska?"

Another neighbor said.. "chalo issey jahan hona chahiye tha wahi chodke aatey hai.."

Abhijeet silently listened to all this and did not tried to protest or to justify himself..

They were about to pull him out but freddy came there..

"haathiye kya kar rahe hai aap log?" he scolded the neighbors…

"yeh yaha kya kar raha hai.. issey toh.."

"mai laaya hun inhe yaha.. aur yeh bhagey nahi hai samjhe.. aap log jaayie yaha se.. please.. dubara yaha maat aayiega pareshan karne.." he spoke irritated.. he pushed all of them outside and closed the door..

Freddy turned to abhijeet "Sir.. aap bura.."

Freddy felt bad seeing abhijeet condition.. it seemed he had no life, no emotions, no tears.. nothing only a stone. Abhijeet was just looking down and standing quiet.

He wiped away the tear which was about to drop from his eyes and with a strong heart acted to be normal.. he went inside the kitchen and came back after few minutes holding a plate in his hands.. he kept in on the table and went to abhijeet..

"sir.. aayie khana kha lijiye.."

Abhijeet looked at him.. "khana?"

Freddy smiled forcefully "haan sir.. aayie.."

He took him to the dining table.. "dekhiye mai gher se laaya hun sab aapki pasand ka hai.."

Abhijeet stared the food.. the food which he had not seen since how many months or years? is in front of him.. he might also have forgotten the taste of it.. in jail they just throw the food into the cell with a loud voice.. but here… he himself was brought here by someone.. and with so much love and care..

Freddy very well understood his condition..

"sir.. khayie na.."

Abhijeet looked at him.. but without saying anything he went to his room..

Freddy called from behind.. "sir khana" but in vain..

* * *

 **In a house**

An old man about 50 years old came out of kitchen holding a tray in his hands and on it a cup was there.. he moved towards a room.. the room door was half way open he entered inside..

"beta… coffee.."

He spoke to the person who was busy doing some work in laptop..

But the person did not listened..

The man again said.. "beta coffee peelo.."

The person said while looking at the computer.. "kaka aap rakh dijiye mai baad mei pee lunga.."

Ramu kaka tried again.. "beta kal bhi mai rakh ke chala gaya tha tum bina peeye nikal gaye they pehle peelo.."

The person spoke in anger.. "maine kaha na aapse.. mai pee lunga.. aap please jaayie yaha se.."

Ramu kaka was shocked.. and upset with behavior of him.. he kept it on the table and went outside.. while the person inside closed the door and locked it…

Ramu kaka looked at the door.. "baba kitne badal gaye hai.. bhagwan sab kuch tek kardoh.."

Where as in the bureau the environment was dull.. the shine was missing completely. 2 seniors being away from bureau all the work load had come on shoulders of acp sir.

Rajat entered inside his cabin.. and found acp sir in great tension..

"sir.."

Acp sir looked at him.. "haan rajat.."

"aap tek hai na.. itne pareshan kyu lagh rahe hai.."

Acp sir got up from his chair putting the file on his desk.. "rajat.. bas jabse abhijeet aur daya gaye hai.. bahut kaam badh gaya hai upar se itna sab kuch hua pechle dino.. samaj nahi aa raha sab tek kaise hoga.."

Acp sir phone rings..

"gher se phone.."

He picks up.. "haan kaka bolyie.. kya?" aacha.. mai dekhta hun aake..

And cuts the call in frustration..

"kya hua sir?" rajat questioned him..

"joh roj hota hai.. rajat.. pareshan aa gaya hun mai.."

Rajat "sir ek baar mai koshish karu…"

Acp sir looked at him.. "rajat… wo nahi sunega.. kisiki ulta tumhare upar chilayega"

Rajat nodes sadly but with a little hope "koi baat nahi sir… mai manage kar lunga.."

He leaves from there.. and drives towards acp sir home..

After 30 minutes he reaches acp's house.. he rings the bell and after a while door opens..

"rajat baba aap.."

Rajat nodes.. "haan wo.."

"aayie.. andar hai.. kamre mei.." ramu kaka said..

Kaka moves a side and rajat enters inside the house and moves towards the person's room…

"sir.. please darwaja kholiye.."

But no reply from inside..

"sir.. please aapse kuch jaruri baat karni hai.. ek baar darwaja kholyie.."

The person inside opens the door and looks at rajat

Speaks with unknown frustration.. " kya hai rajat?"

Rajat tries to talk to him finding a reason.. "sir aapki todhi madad chahiye.."

Daya moved inside and started looking at some files..

"sir.. aapke bina hum kuch tek se soch nahi paatey humhe tek se guidance nahi mil paata aur abhijeet sir bhi toh nahi hai.. sir please aap todha sa kuch kha lijiye.."

Daya throw the file on the bed..

And spoke harshly "mai kya? Haan? Humhare bina kuch ho nahi sakta kya bureau mei.. kar rahe ho na kaam itne dino se.. adaat padh jaayegi kuch dino mei.. aur maine kitni baar kaha hai mujse koi baat maat kara karo.. samjhe.. khud ka khyal rakh sakta hun mai jarurat nahi hai mujhe kisiki.. har koi muh uthake chala jaata hai.. baacha nahi hun mai.. just leave from here"

Rajat was hurt with his behavior.. but he could understood what pain he was suffering from..

Daya gain shouted at him.. "I said.. leave.."

Rajat leaves from there disappointedly… and daya closes the door on his face..

Kaka said.. "rajat beta bura maat manana tum toh jante ho.."

Rajat nodes.. "haan kaka mai janta hun aur sab samjhta hun mai toh bas unhe samjhane aaya tha.. lekin wo toh kuch sunna nahi chahtey.. kher mai chalta hun agar kuch hua toh aap phone kar dijiyega bureau mei.."

Kaka nodes "haan beta.."

Rajat leaves the house.. thinking.. "daya sir badal gaye.. bahut badal gaye.. kabhie koye koye rehtey hai aur koi baat karey toh ghusaa dikhatey hai.. pata nahi sab pehle jaisa kab hoga.."

And an unending silence prevailed.

 **A/n: so here I end the chapter.. so daya sir aa gaye aap sabke.. keep guessing what will happen next.**

 **Meet u all soon.. love u all and don't forget to leave a review :)**

 **50 reviews :) waa.. hehe**


	3. words

**A/n: Hey.. thank you everyone for all your precious reviews.. I am really glad.. sorry a bit busy won't be able to reply individually**

 **Khushi- was waiting for you.. miss you so much :***

 **Well some other reviewers went missing.. please do come back and review.. thank you.. enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: some hurting memories  
**

After freddy's effort went off in vain. Again something he tried was a waste.

 _How many times did he tried?_

 _Once twice thrice? Even he wasn't able to recollect how many._

But, hope. The very thing that killed most of them was still there inside him. He sighed and went to acp sir house in order to talk to daya sir. He knew that very well that no medicine can cure him. All he needs is his "abhijeet". Unfortunately, this time he wasn't there. They both needed each other the most more than they ever did. But something stopped them from being together. What it was and why it was stopping is something he too was wondering. Because there was no force that could keep them apart. so how can a reason be?

He reached the place in time. And a good staring at the door. The very door where he used to come to give reasons for his absence to complain while sometimes just to get scolded. But he was always ready to enter this door. No matter what. But nowadays, he simply doesn't want to. Every time he tries to do something its in vain. He feels drained he feels scared because he knows what's going to happen inside. It is always a nightmare for him. finally taking courage and hope he ranged the bell.

As always kaka opened the door, he looked at Freddy with a confused gaze. As of now he was also used to see Freddy tired and exhausted.

Kaka .. "arey freddy baba aap yaha issh waqt.."

Freddy nodes.. "Daya sir.. mujhe unse bahut jaruri baat karni hai.."

Kaka nods in acceptance and gives him way.

Kaka says.. "aaie andar hai wo.."

Freddy moves in hurriedly and straight enters inside daya's room and enters without knocking.

"sir.."

Daya looks up and was surprised to see freddy. He wasn't expecting him, well yes he was indeed expecting him but not at this time. And in this mood. He got up and locked the door immediately..

"freddy.. tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Maine mana kiya tha na tumhe yaha aane ko..!"

Daya looked at Freddy with an unknown anger. While Freddy was calm. He knew any argument can lead to over reaction of him. So he acted normal.

Freddy lowers his head.. "Sorry sir….wo baat hi aisi thi k.."

Daya who was now gazing Freddy said in a loud tone "kaisi baat Freddy han?" Freddy tried to speak but daya continues "oh han... koi case aagaya hoga wapas meri zaroorat hogi na?"

Freddy was just standing quiet. As daya wasn't seeming to stop.

"yaar muze ek baat batao aaj tak tumne itna cases solve kiye tumhe phir bhi baat baat pe meri zaroorat kyu padti hai? (Freddy looked down he wasn't knowing what to say ) har baar bas aisehi chale aate ho... samaj mai nahi aata kya tumhe? Baar baar dohrane ki addat nahi hai muze …..aur tum...yee..j…

"abhijeet sir"

Daya stopped in a second. His eyes flashed something different. He started to look aside. While Freddy was just observing his emotions.

Daya gulped and calmed down.

Freddy smiled on the fact that "even abhijeet name has the power to calm daya down"

Freddy "sir abhijeet sir se mila tha sir mai...unse sachme mila tha mai" he said going near to daya. Daya looked at him and finally inquired

"tum abhi..(be stopped and corrected) uske...sath the?"

Freddy spike enthusiastically "Han sir...wahi toh batane aaya tha mai sir...sir.. (he holded daya's arm unknowingly) sir wo akele nahi reh sakte sir..aap.. (looking at him) jante hai na unhe sir...ye..akela pan khajayega sir unhe…." Daya looked at him as he continued. "mai..aaj wahan se...gaya sir...aapko pata hai wahan kya hua?" daya looked at him instantly. Fear was easily seen on his face. Freddy continued as his grip of daya's hand loosened and he spoke "sir...aaj...wahan….."

He told daya everything, which was changing data's facial expressions extremely. Freddy spoke "aur sir..unhone kuch nahi kahan sir..kuch nai" daya looked lost.

"sir.. aap please unsey mil lijiye unhe aapki bahut jarurat hai.." Freddy pleaded incident if him. Daya who was calm again angered.

Daya looks at him in anger "freddy mujhe maat batao mujhe kya karna chahiye…. abtak kisi ki sunke jeene ke din nahi aaye abhi muzpe…"

Freddy tries to make him understand he went near to him again saying."sir.. please.. aap samziyie na.. aap aache se jantey hai haalat kaise hai..aap Sab jaante hai sir... aapke.. bina... wo... kaise sir?"

He passed then continued with " kya kya hua hai aur iss waqt ..ulta kya nahi hua hai? aapki.. aapki jarurat hai.. aap aise unhe waha akela chodke yaha rehna chahtey hai.."

Daya recalls…

 _" **haan maine abhijeet ko dekha tha!"**_

 _"_ ** _ek din pehle unki ladai hui thi!"_ **

Daya turns to other side. Memories, they are really a great thing. But only when they are of or good days. But when they are of bad days. They seem like a burden a burden of pain and agony. he looked at Freddy and spoke in a determined tone "mai nahi milunga usse Freddy (Freddy looked in pain) mai nahi milna chahta usse.. (after a brief pause) ya shayad uske saamne aane ka.. ya usko dekhne ka haq mai kho chuka hoon.. (Freddy nodded in no as tears swelled up in his eyes) ghav dekar malam lagana aata hai muze Freddy. Par kuch zakhm kabhi nahi bharte… (he turns towards the wall) aur mai hi woh insaan hu jisne use... wahan daala jahan wo kabhi sapne mai bhi nahi soch sakta tha…"

Freddy looked at him and all those thoughts agajn started to haunt his mind. All the things. He knew this wasn't right. But he didn't knew what was wrong or who was wrong?

He wipes his falling tear as daya spoke "magar mai uska saamne tabtak nahi karunga jabtak ussey... wahan se puri tarah se baaharr na nikalu. sirf temporary basis pe bahar nikalne se kuch nahi hoga…. shayad wapas…",

Freddy wipes off his tear.. "par sir….aap jante hain sir... k .. wo.. ab possible nahi hai… wapas kaise badlenge aap jo ho chuka hai?"

Daya "mai jo hua wo toh nahi badal sakta... par.. jo hoga woh zaroor badal sakta hun"

Freddy came near him enthusiastically looking full of hope and happiness "kaise sir?"

Daya in determined tone "shurwat se"

Freddy shocked.. "par sir.. waha jaane ki permission nhi hai.. aur case already close ho chuka hai.."

Daya turns back to freddy… "uski fikar tum maat karo.. case reopen hua hai and faisla bhi hoga... sab kuch hoga.. ek naye sire se.. warna.. jisse." he stopped…

A silence prevailed..

Freddy leaves the place soon. As daya sits back resting his head on the back rest. He was happy today. Maybe after many months or years. But even today he can't share it with anyone. He can't say it to anyone. He can't. and just can't.

 _" **sr inspector abhijeet itna bada jurm ka saktey hai kya aapne kabhie socha tha?"**_

 _" **aap toh unke suna hai behat khareeb dost hai aapne hi unke khilaf gawahi di!"**_

 _" **kya aapko bharosa nhi tha unpar!"**_

Reporters words were echoing his ears. He didnt knew what he was doing? What was he doing ?

Betraying? something that all did with his buddy he to did it this time? Why did he? Why didnt he stood for the person who is his life? Why he said what he never should have? Why was he being his own enemy? Questions and questions they were the only thing he has with himself. Unanswered questions. Which soon will become nothing more than an unsolved mystery.

* * *

 **At bureau..**

Rajat comes back acp sees him and his face said he was disappointed. acp air looked at him. He knew what was going to happen. But telling anyone is useless. Finally rajat entered inside looking down. So acp sir said ...

"rajat kaha tha na maine tumse.. phir bhi tumne nhi suni meri.. wo dono toh apni manmani kartey hi hai aab tum bhi.."

Rajat nodes.. "Sorry sir.. par mai toh bas.."

He looked aside. He knew the result. But still he was trying. Again and again. But in vain.

Meanwhile acp sir's phone rang…

"hello.. haan sir bolyie.. what?" a shock expression appeared on his face. He was not getting what he was hearing? He looked at rajat who was looking at him with eager eyes.

" ji...ok..ok…" and soon he cut the call. He kept his cell aside and was staring at that blank screen for time. While rajat was looking heavily confused and indeed tensed. he finally inquired seeing the silence of acp sir.

Rajat asked "kya hua sir?"

Acp sir sat down. And looked at him and said in a still can't believe tone " rajat..abhijeet" he took a pause which escalated rajat tension as he spoke.

"abhijeet sir kya sir? Sir..wo there toh hai? Sir...kya hua hai sir unhe aa.."

He was cut as " abhijeet is bailed rajat"

Rajat looked at him shocked. With both happiness as well as sadness he wasn't getting to cheer up or to cry. He was waiting for that one golden opportunity. A opportunity for life He was getting it today. He looked at acp sir who was looking equally shocked but tension was there not than happiness.

"sir.. ye.. toh great baat hai sir... humhe humhe ek aur... mauka mila hai sir.."acp sir looked in rajat eyes. And sighed.

" han.. mauka mila hai humhe rajat but its it's for a certain time frame"

Rajat nodded in acceptance " pata hai sir... bail ki time kam hoti hai bohot... par.. we can try sir.. we can.."

Acp sir smiled and said "daya ne reopen karwaya hai case jo karna tha wo tog kiya hi usne…"rajat smiled and said with tears in eyes " sir...sab theek kardenge sir wo... jo iss case Ko reopen karwa sake.. wo kya nahi kar sakte?"

Acp sir looked at him and felt good seeing him smiling. But added in a tough tone

"kuch bhi nahi karsakte hum.. orders hai court se ki there will be no interventions from our branch" rajat looks at him sadly and adds "sir isse tog case reopen karwaane Ka bhi koi faida nahi.. hum kaise …"

Acp sir.. " normal protocol hai rajat... aur waise bhi tumhe ye pata hai... par daya.. usse rules and regulations dikhte hai kahan kabhi? Wapas kuch nayi tarkeeb aapnake ye ghussa is case main... iss baar.. toh muze hi saare phaase dalne padege... warna aapne sath sath Abhijeet ke liye bi mushkil badha dega"

Acp sir looked at him while keeping his desk things in order rajat felt something so inquired.

Rajat nodded and spoke "aap..abhijeet sir.." His face was showing immense tension. Something he has ever seen. Maybe before a few months. He looked at rajat.

"han mai uske whan hi ja raha hun.. kyu?" rajat looked tensed so said in a scared tone "nahi sir.. bass.. aap.. (he paused and thought something) mai... mai bhi chalta hun sir.. aapke sath.." and he stood up to go with him. While acp sir looked at him with a tough gaze.

"mere akele jaane se aitraz hai tumhe?"

Rajat looked a bit taken aback. He wasn't knowing what to frame. He just looked down. Acp sir looked at him and got the point.

 _" **samaz mai nahi aata kya karu mai tumhara?"**_

 _" **aagle das minute mai agar tumne sach nahi bataya toh yaad rakhna usske baad tum sirf sir sirf acp pradyuman se hi milpaoge…"**_

 _" **leave !"**_

He looked aside. Just to find rajat standing. So added in a bossy tone "cases handle karo.." rajat looked at him. As he walked outside. without giving him a chance to argue.

The driver was waiting for him. He sat in the car just in order to be driven to the place where he always want to go. And the driver too understanding took the car towards its destination.

Years, months, days. Every single moment spent in these times. Were seemed like a lifetime. There were times when they didn't understood when the months passed. But this time every moment became painful. He looked outside. Finding the same road. The same stops. But something felt changed. What was it?

Maybe it was the situation. Yes the very situation they all were in. Unable. Handicapped. And useless. Whatever happened happened. it was a matter of just a few days. But what it did lasted till today. Why was it affecting him all much?

It was case, and it was solved. Everything was just perfect. but still everything seemed not done. everything seemed wrong. Totally wrong.

He put his hand near his cheeks resting his face. As a tear swelled up in his old eyes.

There are times when I call you,I know you can hear, but I know you fear.

After that long ride, which finally ended. He looked in jerk. Where he found the same house. The same place. Even houses have Hearts. That's why this house was looking lifeless and alone. The driver went and opened and door for him. Acp sir looked at him, he too knew what this old man was going through he nodded in assurance which gave this man a unknown force to walk. And face.

You know what you did. And what you didn't but I don't know what I should or I shouldn't.

He walked near the door. Before he could even press the bell. He saw the gap. The gap which consisted the fact that he was there. It had been his habit to be careless. What was he scared of now? The most scariest happened to him.

He pressed the door and got inside. The whole house was looking damp. Everywhere there was just dust. Dust,of sadness and misery Something that resided here now. He walked inside just to find no one. He wasn't able to tried but he couldn't. His voice was lost. And his eyes were moist. He knew he can't break. Never can he. He walked, as he saw the bedroom door open he slowly went inside.

 ** _It was never the result them at pained me_**

 ** _It had always been the process that chained me._**

He stopped .There itself. All that tension anger pain everything was lost. What was remaining was just shock. For the first time in his life. He was scared. Scared to walk ahead. and see what he never want to. A figure was there sitting on the floor. He walked ahead. As the figure looked up at him.

 _I don't know where it all leads. I just hope it satisfies all our needs._

The person was looking dreadfull, something which he could never have been. He glanced at him from head to toe. His hairs, all messed up seemed like they haven't even had a proper hair cut for months. All shabby. His face, which was looking far more pale, with his eyes having huge dark circles showing the amount of sleep deprived he was. The stubborn was grown at a certain extent. Not nearly shaved, cuts at various places showing how least interested he was to do that. His body was looking immense thin with those over baggy clothes hanging on him. Which were looking enough filthy. His shoes, as always worn n torn. In all he was totally looking like a drug addict. Or a criminal.

Time has passed memories have faded. all what happened was something we all dreaded.

Finally the old eyes went towards his eyes, where he could see what was Ij his mind. but this time they were plain. Just blank.

When after dimming out of that shock of see if him a single word came out of his mouth.

 _"Abhijeet"_

 **A/n: finally done with it I hope u all are satisfied with this long update… hehe mai toh chali aap log jaane se pehle review kar dijiyega.. jaldi update chahiye toh.. must review! Hehe.. wow.. 100 reviews.. amazing.. keep up.. readers.. make me happy I will make you happy by giving updates as soon as I can :) thank you..**

 **precap: well something shocking coming up :P**


	4. Uljhan

**A/n: hello everyone.. thank you so much for amazing feedback. First of all sorry for delay I am very busy with studies.. somehow I could manage this much.. hehe… kitty di and sheesha di here is the update..**

I know we can't change what it is but we can change what it will be.

Finally, the head which always stood straight in front was today again standing down head. There was guilt pain and unknown silence. that was surrounded in his eyes. Abhijeet looked down instantly as he he saw acp sir.

"Abhijeet" a single word, which he must have heard nore than a million times. But today he heard it again. From the same mouth which he had always been waiting to hear from.

Acp air were shocked. And unknowingly anger started to arise inside him. Something that was there inside. He looked at him ,while he was concentrating towards the floor.

When he realized that there was a fixed stare on him. He without looking up went aside to take the chair besides. But failed as he tripped there itself. Acp sir instantly holded him by his arm with a tight grip. He could feel the arms sunken and the strength totally lost. He was feeling like he was supporting a weak guy and not his sharp shine.

Finally, after taking a deep breath abhijeet tried to balance himself instantly. While acp sir left his arm as he made him stood straight.

Trust me ,I know what you went thorough I know what we meant to you.

"Dusron ko support dene se pehle khudko sambhalna sikho…"

Abhijeet silently stood there with no courage to look up.

Acp sir stood there in front of him looking at him with his anger increasing every moment. When abhijeet looked a little bit up and said in a very low tone.

"Main.. wo bail pe .."when he was cut by a straight and cold tone

"Pata hai mujhe (abhijeet totally silenced) tum log kanoon bhul chuke hogey but mai nahi bhoolta (stressing on the last word) kabhi"

When abhijeet started to speak in a low tone while trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible. While acp sir gazing at him very minutely.

"Aap ke orders pe mai yahan.."and he looked at acp sir who came near him and was about to speak as he lowered his eyes.

When cell buzzed. And acp sir in an avid irritation picked it up. Staring at him answered.

"thik hai.. han.. use arrest karlo and tabtak mat chodo jabtak ke wo sach na bataye" his words were spoken in chewing anger. As abhijeet looked up but seeing the fierce gaze again looked down. soon he cut the call.

And muttered "case hai.." and was about to move out when. Stopped and came back towards him. Near to him, enough to make him shiver for a second.

"You have a limited time bail, jisme u can't leave the town. Better know that.(abhijeet silently nodded)"

"and mere orders se tum yahan nahi ho (abhijeet looked at him with his eyes looking into his when acp sir added in a strict cold tone) and agar iss case mai agar mere orders ke hisab se agar kuch hoga toh it would be a death sentence to you (abhijeet stared down as acp sir controlled himself with much efforts and added the last word) remember that"

He stayed there until abhijeet spoke "yes sir"

It's time for you to know what you meant to all. Someone who can never be replaced, never at all.

When again the phone buzzed. And attending the call he left the place within moments.

As the door shut with a thud. Abhijeet looked at the figure that just went. And an unknown pain appeared in his eyes. But not tears.

When a person standing outside looked at acp sir passing into his car. He looked at his face and understand what must have happened.

He smiled in pain and said looking up

" he bhagwaan kab sulzegi ye uljhi manzil?"

Acp sir home -

The doorbell rang as acp sir came inside instantly. Walked into his office room. While ramu kaka started with "saab mai.."

Acp sir replied while closing the door "mujhe akela chod do ... thodi der"

His eyes showed the amount of pain they carried and he knew what this stone hearted man was going through. He closed the door.

And dropped that coat on the bed. With his tie losing. He came and sat on the bed with a thud.

Again, after so many days he had to face this all again. Something he had done with so much efforts he again has to go through the same thing. And he knew he wasn't prepared for it.

Not again. He didn't have the courage to see it happening. He was too weak for it now.

" _ **Kayar ho tum kayar…"**_

" _ **samaj mai ab mujhe lana padega tumhare abhijeet.. aur shayad acchese lana padega"**_

He looked outside the window, he wasn't getting what to say or do There had been years months when every time the person he expects and respects the most is always alleged with some or the other crimes. Which turn wrong later, but the damage is done. And today again that Guilt is surrounding him. The guilt of not being there for him. He had always said to him

" _ **tum sab kuch sambhal loge... and yaad rakhna kab bhi kuch ho...main hun.."**_

Fake hope, is all that he had given him. As a father as a boss and even as a mentor. And his lack of attention towards abhijeet was always disguised behind the name of "Duty".

He pressed his hands against his arms as the cool wind touched his weak face. He had turned weak, physically and mentally. The process through which he had been through. Was equally hard for him as well as abhijeet.

When the door opened as kaka appear there with two hot boiling mugs of coffee. Acp sir look back at him with

"maine kaha tha na.."but his sentence is left incomplete as he observes two mugs. He walks over there with "do mug?"

Before kaka could have explained salunkhe sir appeared there grabbing the hold of the tray with his own hands.

"mere liye…" looking at acp sir he answered. Who was looking equally irritated with his presence so looked elsewhere.

Salunkhe sir (smiled): aap aaiye... main dekh leta hun…

Kaka(smiled back offering him the tray): ji...ji…

As he turned to go salunkhe sir said "thank you..iski bohot sakt zaroorat thi.."

Kaka nodded and left. As salunkhe sir looked back at acp sir. Who gave him a cold glare and went towards his chair. Salunkhe sir shook his head in disappointment. And sighing he spoke

Salunkhe (low but audible tone): Pachtave se kuch nahi milta, bass samay barbad hota hai.. (acp sir didn't look at him as he came and sat in front of him) aur, abhi humhe pachtave ki nahi. Practically sochne ki zaroorat hai (offering him a mug which acp sir took silently) Aaj mai jina hai humhe…

Acp sir looked at him and then started looking towards the hot brewing coffee. The brew was spreading a delicious aroma that was relaxing their senses as the breeze was passing hereby.

"We were wrong and you know, hum na hamesha galat the."salunkhe sir looked at him as acp sir spoke quiet instantly.

"but this time salunkhe, this time…"he shook his head as salunkhe sir lowered his head. And looked quiet.

 **A/n: so sorry ending it here.. will try my best to bring soon but I cannot promise.. please do leave a review thank you..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hi everyone here is the next chapter**

 **Aditya rajat fan- thank you so much di… love you.. hehe mysterious person.. hmm guess karo..**

 **Abhirika mylove- thank you so much… hehe many questions na answers bhi milengey..**

 **Jhumu- hehe.. thank you di…**

 **Krittika- thank you di..**

 **Abhidaya fan- hehe thank you.. di.. hmm di yeh story sad hai aur abhie duo scenes aapko flashback mei hi mil saktey hai filhal…**

 **Shikha sharma- thank you dear**

 **Kirti- thank you so much.. dear..**

 **Salmanzhv- thank you…**

 **Priya.. thank you…**

 **Drizzle1640- thank you…**

 **Abhijeeteye-thanks dear.. duo ke Milan mei time hai..**

 **Rukmani- thanks di**

 **Masooma ansari93- thank you**

 **Love duo and purvi- thank you..**

 **Mistic morning- hehe di.. phirse padho samaj jaaogi..**

 **cid fan- thank you..**

 **asfa- thank you..**

 **angel 645 - thank you**

 **jot- thank you..**

 **chapter 5: coffee**

"this time kya pradyuman?"salunkhe sir asked with a confused tone. Acp sir looked at him.

Acp (dreamy tone): Pata nahi…

Salunkhe sir looked at him with a weird face. He got up and sat facing acp. As acp sir looked at him back again he said

"pata nahi? pradyuman kya hua hai? (acp sir looked aside as he couldn't answer his question) yaar aise mu fer lene se kya hoga? sawal khatam thodi na ho jayenge?"

Acp sir reacted almost instantly "haan pata hai ! Nahi honge sawal khatam aur wo tab tak nahi honge jab tak unhe koi dhang ka jawab na mile...aur jawab ? (he looked at salunkhe and said in a painful smile) jawab toh usne tab bhi nahi diya tha... toh ab kya… (smiling in pain)

Salunkhr sir got up in irritation and said

Salunkhe (cold tone) haan toh kya karenge? rote baithenge? han? (acp sir looked at him anger) aur kya han aur kya? Tumhe pata hai tumhari problem kya hai... tum karke bhi pachta rahe ho aur na karke bhi pachtate hi ho! (his voice was loud enough to turn this conversation into a fight as acp sir kept his mug aside and got up)

Acp sir (angry tone): han pachtata hun mai! Kya karu... uske siwa aur kuch kar bhi toh nahi sakta.

Salunkhe sir (looking at him in a cold gaze) jab karna tha tab toh kiya nahi… (murmurs) ab kya…

Acp sir looked at him in shock so went towards him and turned him to face him.

Acp sir "tu kya bol raha hai samaj raha hai tumhe? kya nahi kiya maine?"

Salunkhe sir looked at him as he was feeling the pain in each word of acp sir.

"sab salunkhe sab kiya... zindagi mai jitna ho sake sab kiya maine…. (pointing towards him) iss barr.. aisa kuch nahi hai... joh maine nahi kiya …. (salunkhe sir looked down) aur.. tu keh raha hai k… (he shook his head as he looked at pained salunkhe)

Salunkhe sir (low tone and grabbing acp sir arms): mera wo matlab nahi tha yaar… (acp sir looked at him) yaar.. isbar aisa lag raha hai ke... hum sahi hone ke bawajood bhi galat hai…

(Acp sir calmed as salunkhe sir spoke)har baar jo galat laga... wo iss baar sahi hoga.. aisa socha tha... par.. wahi wahi galat nikla …"

Acp sir calmed: chahe jo bhi ho salunkhe, iss baar maine socha tha.. ke.. (looking at him) sab kuch theek kardunga... har baar ki tarah joh bikhre tukde hai... sab samet jayenge iss bar.. (salunkhe left his grip as acp sir sat down on the chair looking blank) sab kuch... ye ek sunehra mauka samazkar maine sab kiya tha yaar… (salunkhe sir nodded) fir... ye sab kyu yaar?

Salunkhe sir looked down as he had no answer to what his best friend asked. He looked at acp sir who was looking lost. They single question of why? Was still unanswered.

He changed himself. The Acp pradyuman of CID changed himself. But what he got?

This? Pain tears and helplessness?

Or the regret of something he hasn't done wrong?

Acp sir: mai iss baar bhi galat tha kya ?

Tears can easily be seen in those two eyes. A pain was there. salunkhe sir came near to him as he holded his hand. And looked at acp sir who was looking at him for an answer.

Salunkhe sir looking down answered "nahi pradyuman... iss baar... tum galat nahi the... nahi the…"

As the grip of his hand over acp sir hand increase. He stood up as the ring of the cell phone broke his trance. He looked up at the cell and got up. As acp sir too composed himself. Something he was very good at.

"hello.. han... accha? Oh..ok.. thike mai .. aata hun.. ok.. bye bye.." the call got disconnected as the person cut the call. Salunkhe sir came near to him. Acp sir got up and looked at him seeing his sad face realized what must have happened.

"coffee toh thandi ho hi gayi hai... tu nikal ab" saying acp sir started to move.

When salunkhe sir came towards him stopping him "yaar.. wo.. kuch venom se related hai yaar.. tarika ko nahi pata hai wo...muze..(acp sir looking at him) jana padega.."

Acp sir " han toh.. maine kahan roka hai tuze.."he said that looking in front. When salunkhe sir answered instantly.

Salunkhe (sorry tone) yaar.. tum rok nahi rahe ho but... tumhe aise…

He said looking at acp sir. Who made his tough face back again. Putting over that same mask of roughness.

Acp sir looking at him directly into his eyes

"nakul ko maarne ke baad raat bhar akela tha mai salunkhe. (salunkhe looked at him in immense pain and shock) uss chiz se badi chees koi nahi hai mere liye.. uss din mara nahi mai… (salunkhe tried to interrupt him with anger as he cut him) ab bhi nahi marunga…."

Saying he marched outside the living room. As he didn't gave sir a chance to say anything. Salunkhe sir closed his eyes in pain. trying not to remember anything of that terrible day.

When kaka came in as salunkhe sir opened his eyes. and seeing him he started to walk out when kaka said

"sahab...coffee.."

Salunkhe sir turned back and said in a low tone

"wo toh kabki thandi ho chuki hai…"saying he walked put totally. kaka looked at those two cold coffee mugs silently. Don't know when this coffee of friendship and happiness will ever be hot again?

 **Old duo home:**

The man who was outside had got in. He looked inside and found abhijeet there staring outside the window. He grasped the situation instantly. So came with a smile and started

"are sir..aap wahan kya kar rahe hai?"

Abhijeet looked back at him and smiled a little and continued looking in front as the man

Started to load the food stuff on the table.

"aapko kya batau.. kya dhup hai bahar... mere toh passene nikal gaye the… (smiling) soch raha tha... aate aate aapke liye bhi ek ice cream leke aau…"

Abhijeet looked at him as pankaj was smiling looking at him.

" _yaar.. tum na super ho…"_

" _accha? Ji kyu?"_

" _kyuke.. u r super-duper boring person of my life!"_

" _daya... tumhe kaam nahi hai kya kuch aur.."_

" _han nahi hai kaam…"daya said coming near him and banging his file on his desk._

" _subah se sham sham se subah sirf kaam kaam kaam... bore toh tum hote nahi …. par khana? yaar khana accha khane se kya harzi hai tumhe?"_

 _Abhijeet looked at him in fake anger and said "daya humhe lunch kare aadha ghanta bhi nahi hua... and tum... wapas khana?"_

 _Daya smiling "ji nahi mere super boring insaan khana nahi…. ice cream!"_

 _Abhijeet pat his hand on his head seeing daya's reaction._

" _dekho... tumhara ye jo jwala mukhi hai na... ye dimaag... jiske lawe se muze tum hamesh marte rehte ho uffaal uffal ke... ise na... ek thande thande acche acche ice cream ki zaroorat hai... itni tapti dhoop jo hai…."_

 _Abhijeet looked at him with "dare me look"_

" _dekho... uffalne lage ho... tum... dekho... mai…"_

 _Abhijeet said in an angry tone as all the juniors were watching all this so said "isse pehle ke ye lawa tumhe kha jaye...tum niklo!"_

 _Daya moving hand in front " bees... wo ice cream fokat nahi hoga na…" he was smiling like a kid as others too were smiling so abhijeet took those 50 rupees note and pressed it in his hands and and looked aside_

 _Daya smiled instantly...and went towards the exit as all stood there... when he spoke while being at the door…_

" _Butterscotch ya vanilla?"_

 _When a pen came flying towards him as he closed the door and went out... where all started laughing. And abhijeet murmurs "paagal …"_

"Butterscotch ya vanilla?"abhijeet jerked nearly.. as he looked at pankaj .who was asking him the same question. He looked at him and smiled.

" chaliye... aaiye na sir.. mujhe toh yeh... khana dekh ke bohot bhook lag rahi hai…"he said smiling. Abhijeet looked at him and then at the table. Daya had passed since when he must have seen such food. But today he doesn't have that Will to eat.

While pankaj was trying his best to get abhijeet entertained. But ...that wasn't happening at all.

At acp sir home:

Acp sir were sitting in their room reading a case report. When he looked at time and called daya. But he didn't receive the call. He finally called kaka.

"kaka...daya kahan hai?"

Kaka came there "wo.. toh bahar gaye hain.."

Acp sir looked confused and asked "case ke silsile me gaya hai?"

Kaka (not confirm): ji... wo toh pata nahi.. par shayad wo abhijeet ji ... ke case pe …

Acp sir nodded and looked in front thinking

"pata nahi ab kaunsi nayi uljhan layenge ye log ab…"

Sighing he again started to read the report.

 **A/n: guys.. this time only 25 reviews.. 50 se direct 25.. not done.. please do review.. warna u will not get next chapter… better review.. thank you..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I know I am late.. sorry.. for sudden disappearance... but.. can't do anything.. sorry guys.. par health issue ho gaya tha phir exams sar pe naach rahe hai… I am so sorry… hope aap sab bule na ho.. isliye bada wala chapter.. Sorry sheesha di aapke birthday pe nhi de paayi... Try kar rahi thi par ho nahi paaya.. Isliye aab accept karlo.. Hehe.. till june end.. it will be like that only.. sorry.. people.. agar bhul gaye ho toh pechla chapter padhlena.. hehe and one more thing.. FF pe as writer..2 saal complete ho gaye mujhe... uske liye bhi yeh chapter.. hehe...  
**

Acp sir reaches at his home.. and sits on the sofa placing his head on back rest of sofa..

Ramu kaka brings a glass of water for him..

"saab pani"

Acp sir turns up towards him and grabs the water..

"sukhriya"

"kya hua aap bahut pareshan lagh rahe hai.." ramu kaka asked acp sir

"hmm.. abhijeet gher pee aa gaya hai.."

"yeh toh bahut aachi baat hai daya baba.." before he could complete acp sir interrupted

"wahi leke aaya hai ussey.." ramu kaka was surprised.. "hai kaha wo? Kamre mei?"

"nahi daya baba abhie kuch dher pehle kahi nikal gaye bahut jaldi mei they bataya nahi kaha gaye.."

Acp signs.. "aab kaha gaya yeh.."

Finally, he was on his way. He had just one thing and that was HOPE. With which he was going to fight the world. The same world that he once used to strive to help. But today, they were nothing more than "criticized people". Who had always been ready to throw stones over them.

He had nothing in his hand except REGRET. Regret for each and everything he did. He regrets everything.

Finally, the car stops at the very place where he was to be. He got out from the car and headed ahead.

"sir.."daya stopped as a person of middle age gazed at him while coming forward towards him.

"sir actually wo abhi meeting mai hai...aap aapki appointment hai kya?"

"ji woh appointment toh hai nahi.. par mera unse milna zarori hai bohot zaroori..."

That man understood somewhat that this guy had some serious affair to deal with so asked

"sir i know but without appointment we can't let anyone in …"

Daya looked restless so said "yeah i know that but…"

The advocate came himself "rajeev? kya hua?"

Rajeev "sir inhe aapse milna hai... par appointment.."

He was cut by the advocate as he saw daya

"inhe appointment ki zaroorat nahi hai… (looking at daya) please come in.."

Saying he moved inside as his assistant rajeev just mumbles a small sorry to daya.

Daya entered just to see a well-kept office full of law books and cases. Everyplace was just at its place. He looked in front just to hear the advocate

"please take ur seat…"

Advocate offering him water "i know aap yahan kyu aaye hai"

Daya (silently looked at him and answered) thank you ... mai wo bina appointment ke.. aaya.. sorry for the inconvenience .

Anil: no its ok…

Silence filled the room as daya started to speak.

"i want u to fight this case for me"

Advocate looked a bit taken aback. Yes he was expecting something like this. But, maybe this was way to fast. He let out a sigh.

Anil (smiled):ok thik hai aap chahte hai toh zaroor... par ye case kareeb kareeb end ho chuka hai. Just few changes that's it…"

Daya (bit angry) that's not it... case tab khatam hoga jab investigation sahi hoga. Jab investigation hi galat tha toh case ka faisla kaise sahi ho sakta hai?

Ani l(strong tone): dekhiye i am an advocate not a investigating officer muze nahi pata ke waha kya hua kya nahi... par muze ye zaroor pata hai ke Mr. Abhijeet is the murderer…

Daya (he got anger in his nerves hearing that): Murderer? Kis balbote pe aap ye keh rahe hai? Han? Bail mil chuki hai usey if u don't know !

His tone was high enough to make the advocate angry still staying calm he spoke.

Anil: kis balbote pe? (looking at daya and smiling )u know what muze iss case ke har ek detail toh pata nahi hai... but i know one thing for sure and that is ke (points finger at daya) aapke kehne pe (strong tone)ek eye witness ke kehne pe hi unhe ye faisla sunaya gaya hai... and aap muzse puch rahe hai ?

Daya looked down. Every word he said was true. He was the one who did mess all of it. He messed everything. Totally.

Anil continues " and maine kya galat kaha... jo aapne sare aam court mai geeta pe haath rakh ke kaha wahi toh maine mere office me mere cabin mai kahan... what wrong did i say?"

Finally he calmed down seeing daya looking down. He let out a sigh. Got hold of the water glass. And finally after two minutes of silence he got up and moved towards daya who was sitting totally quiet looking down.

He came and forwarded the glass saying

"what? Wrong officer?"

Daya looked at tone was calm and quiet. For the first time daya felt that there is someone who will understand. He silently grabbed the glass as anil spoke.

"sorry for that … (looking away) actually muze woh verdict bilkul sahi nahi laga tha... and khas kar aap ka bayan (looking at daya who looked at him in pain) jabse ye case shuru hua hai mai jaanta tha ke kuch ... kuch toh galat hai ... but as wo case advocate Bharat handle kar rahe hai... i felt better not to intervene… (looking at daya who was silently looking at the glass of water) and i can't even now.

Daya looked up in shock "please… (looking at him in pain) aap aise pehle insaan hai jisne meri suni hai... jisne.. (looking at anil with pleading eyes) sach suna hai... sach dekha hai… aap agar case nahi lenge toh…"

Advocate "daya ji.. aap samaz nahi rahe hai... ye case ek high profile case hai… (looking at daya) yahan ek ek khabar ke charche hote hai... koi cheez nahi chutti media ki nazar se… (walking towards his chair) and puri duniya jaanti hai ke advocate Bharat kitne bade lawyer hai… (daya looked aside) and isse bhi badi baat ye hai ke he has already won this case…"

Daya stood up "dekhiye wo ye case jeete kyuke maine bayan diya... mai tha unke pass jiske wajah se abhijeet aaj wahan hai... ye sab maine kiya hai… (he was looking at anil with moist eyes) wo gawahi wo saboot i don't know kya tha... maine kya bola kya hua ... muze nahi pata hum kaise usse bahar niklenge (saying in confidence) par mize itna pata hai ke abhijeet is not the murderer…. (anil looked at him with a bit shock) mere pass na ek gawah hai na ek saboot ... par isbar muze unki koi zaroorat nahi hai... muze... sach chahiye hai bass... and uske liye muze aapki zaroorat hai (folding hands in front of him)and aap hi ek hai jo iss sabse use nikal sakte hai… ye mai… (getting moist eyes) ek ek dost ke haisiyat se keh raha hu... ek officer ki nahi... please..

Anil looker silent for a long time he looked at daya and then sat down

"I understand, par ab baat bohot zyaada bighad chuki hai beyond repair... i am sorry but i don't think ke mai ye case chah kar bhi le pau.."

He looked at daya who looked at him in pain.. and despair... silently was about to walk out. When he placed a file in front of him and said

"ye wo file hai and uss case ke saare details. Sab kuch hai... bass ek cheese nahi hai.. (looking at him) sach nahi hai isme... mai bass usi sach ko khuj ke aapni galati sudharna chahta hun... either with you or without u.. kyuke iss bar meri ya abhijeet ke jeet ya haar ka sawal mahi hai iss bar sach aur jhoot ke jeet ya haar ka sawal hai ... and mai jhooth ko jeetne nahi dunga... choice is yours sir…"

Saying he silently walked away. leaving anil with that file.

"muze toh ek baat samaz nahi aati sahab (looking at daya) aap har roz yahan ke chakkar lagate hai.. par kabhi andar nahi jaate na koi aapse milne aata hai toh phir ye intezzar kis ka?"

Daya looked at that prison guard who was looking at daya since days. He realized that that guard must be seeming that he is someone suspicious. he smiled looking at the guard

"pata nahi kis ka intezaar hai...waise me police officer hu.. don't worry…"

Saying he walked away. With the guards looking in confusion

He reached home, worried. He doesn't know whether that man will accept that proposal or not. He is scared. But now he is worried too.

He rang the bell, as kaka came to open the door.

"are daya baba...aap.."daya just nodded he wasn't even getting what he was doing. So he moved forward through the living room. When he saw acp sir there. And suddenly came into reality. He realised where he was, so tried to walk out of there as soon as possible. When he heard something.

"kar aaye kaam?"

Daya didn't actually stop walking as he wasn't wishing to. When he heard another question this time with a tough tone.

"Bail diladi toh akela kyu choda?"

This stopped his feet there where he was. He closed his eyes tightly. How did he got to know was the first question. But he knew that this man knows everything. So turned back slowly.

Just to see acp sir standing in front of him. With not so happy expressions.

"chaukne ki zaroorat nahi hai... muze laga tha u need some support and care may be medical support too… (looking angry) but tumhe toh aisi kisi cheez ki zaroorat nahi hai... tum toh bilkul theek ho.. (daya unknowingly looked aside) abhijeet ki bail karwayi na tumne?"

Daya didn't say anything he was just trying his best to look anywhere else other than acp sir eyes.

"you know what tumhara naseeb accha hai jo tum aaj bach gaye. Agar kisi ko bhi… (taking a brief pause) kisi ko bhi pata chal gaya hota ke ye sab karwane wale tum ho toh muze nahi lagta tumhara career khatam karne me use paanch minute bhi lagenge (angry tone) kyuke hamesha ek na ek behuda aur utpatang harkate karna ab tak nahi choda hai tumne.. itna sab (daya looked at him) hone ke bawazood bhi"

Daya looked at him and said in a broken tone while acp sir staring at him

"sir abhijeet ke liye hi toh kar raha hun sir mai… (acp sir stared) aur.. mere khudke liye bi.. mai nahi jaanta ke kya hoga iska nateeja (which angered acp sir who still kept quiet)par mai itna zaroor janta hon ke mere ab kuch naa karne ka nateeja zaroor boora hoga.. (then paused) aur rahi baat uske akele rehne ki toh... wo akela nahi hai... uske liye wahi accha hai… (acp sir looked at him in shock) mer.. mere me himmat nahi hai sir.. (seeing acp sir trying to say something) aur haq bhi nahi hai sir…"

Acp sir "haq aur himmat ke aage ek cheez hoti hai aur woh hai zimmedari... jo ki tumhe nibhani hai… (with care) nikala hai na use bahar toh kyu nai rehrahe uske saath ? Ab kahan gayi tumhari himmat? Ab kyu bhaag rahe ho? Han... hai uske saath log.. par log aur tumme bohot fark hai daya…"

Daya "sir ye aap keh rahe hai?" he said in a painful tone.

Acp "han… (strong tone) kyuke ye ab mera matter of concern hai... and ab iss matter me jo bhi hoga i will be responsible as well as in charge of it… isiliye behtar yahi hoga ke tum aapne deemag ko hosh me laao aur kuch samzdaari ki baat karo.."

Saying acp sir moved out of there giving a angry gaze to daya who just sighed and walked out. to his room.

At a different spot in the country a man was sitting in his cozy and small house. He was having a small frame in front of him. He looked at the frame. And moved his hand over it. When he got a call.

Hearing what the person said. He shocked. And got angry and left the place instantly.

"ise toh mai issbar chodunga nahi... bachke nikal raha hai... mai bhi dekhta hin duniya ki konssi takat bachati hai ise…"

Saying he left instantly. To somewhere he didn't ever wanted to go. And meet someone he never wanted to meet until he was at that person's funeral.

 **A/n: so will the advocate take abhijeet's case? And who is this person? Will daya able to save abhijeet this time? Stay tuned..**

 **Please don't forget to review..**

 **Will try to bring next chapter before the exam...**

 **Waiting for your feedback.. Thank you so much..**

 **Take care and love u all**


	7. Abhijeet's Enemy!

**A/n: hey.. I am back again.. here is the update..**

Aisha javed- here is the next.. thanks..

Rukmani- thanks di.. love you..

Aditya Rajat Fan- hehe.. thanks di.. I hope this chapter also.. up to your expectations..

Abhirika mylove- thanks.. hehe.. shocks toh abhie aur lagengey..

Kirti- thanks.. di… love u

Mistic morning- thanks.. di.. hehe… sawalo ke jjawab jarur milengey..

Luv duo and purvi, priya, salmanzhv, masooma, jot, guest, angel645, humdard duo- thanks..

Shubhangi's abhi – thanks dear.. let's see…

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Abhijeet's enemy!**

 **At advocate anil office.**

It was late about 1 am. But the room light of a person's house were still on. He was sitting there on his desk. Blankly staring at the ceiling. He wasn't aware of his surrounding or the time. When some slow but confident footsteps slowly approach towards him.

A man in his 60's was standing at the doorstep. Observing his dear son. He realised that something was wrong. So stepped in. And slowly approached towards his son. Who was still unaware of the presence of his father. Finally, placing his hand over his shoulder.

"kya hua?"

And anil suddenly came back into reality. He looked up to find his dear father standing looking at him with concern. He stood up instantly.

"are papa aap… (looking at the time) aap soye nahi abhi tak?" anil asked as his father smiled.

Father "han bhai... neend jo nahi aarahi thi.. (anil smiled at his dramatic answers) and socha ke hamare shehzade ko kahi hamari zaroorat toh nahi?"

Father looked at him straight in the eyes. As anil's smile disappeared suddenly. Which didn't go unnoticed.

Father "baitho…"

Anil sat down taking his chair near to his father. He sat down head. With no words to speak. He was quiet. So was his father. when he finally broke the ice with

"hmmm...design accha hai na ?"

Anil looked up in confusion. As whatever he spoke was totally irrelevant. Seeing shocked expressions of his son. His father spoke

"are carpet ka… (anil smiled suddenly) ab tum itne ghur ghurke dekh rahe ho... socha puch lu.."

Anil smiled with shyness. When his father moved near him. And sat comfortably on the bed.

"you know, i was waiting for this day (anil silently looking at him) the day when my son will face the same confusion as i faced. Because that will be the day when u would actually become a lawyer"

Anil looked at him with mix expressions.

"papa... wo aap jaante hai na.. wo case.. of a.."

His father paused him by showing his hand.

"muze case no ya case detail se koi lena dena nahi hai anil... case kabhi iss insaan ka uss insaan ke khilaf nahi hota…(after a brief pause)case hamesha sach aur jhooth ke khilaaf ka hota sach ya jhooth kisi mazhab ya kom se nahi juda hota na hi kisi naam se...sach hamesha sach hi hota hai...aur jhooth jhooth..bass kaun kiske side pe hai wo badalta hai…"

Anil nodded in acceptance "par kabhi kabhi ye sach aur jhooth ke beech ki wo line bohot dhundli ho jati hai… (looking at him) ke samaz hi nahi aata sach kya hai aur jhooth kya.."

"line toh hamesha se hi dhundali hoti hai.. (smiling) par uss line ki zaroorat aankhon ko hoti hai... dil ya deemag ko nahi.."

Anil paused a bit hearing what he said.

Father said "tumhe aache se pata hai ke kya sach hai… bass tum usse sabit nahi kar pa rahe ho…"

Anil "han papa... mai jaanta hun ke jo sach kaha jaa raha hai wo jhooth hai... aur sach kuch alag hi hai...par iss sabke mere manne se...court me toh kuch bhi prove nahi hoga na … (he said in irritation)mai janta hun ke wo insaan aisa kuch kar hi nahi sakta... yahan tak ke jisne uske khilaf gawahi di wo bhi ab pachta raha hai... par.. use bhi yahi pata hai ke wo insaan sahi hai...par use bhi asli sach ka koi pata nahi hai…(looking restless)matlab u know sab confusion hai...sabko ye pata hai ke wo galat hai...ye pata hai ke wo insaam sahi hai...par sach? Uske baare me toh kisi ko bhi nahi pata…(his father silently looking at him)matlab iss jung me utarne se pehle muze ye bhi nahi pata ke aakhir mize kya dabit karna hai?Everything is just based on assumptions and gut feelings...which have no value in the court…(looking down)aur agar mai aise court me gaya toh jis daldal me wo hai usme aur andaar chala jaayega…"

He let out a sigh...as he held his head in his hands. Totally broken and confused. His father smiled looking at this.

"doobte ko toh teenke ka sahara bhi kaafi hota hai... kya pata tum kisi ke zindagi ke tinke ban jaao? Aur tumhe kya lagta hai? Aar tumhare ek kadam galat hone se wo aur andaar jaayega?(anil nodded) han.. jaayega.. SHAYAD par tumhare kuch na karne se toh wo zaroor jayega… (he stood up and went near the window) tumhe pata hai ... jab hum hamare dil ki sunte hai na.. dil se kaam karte hai na...tab hame sirf kuch doori tak ka hi fasla dikhta hai..poora nahi..aur yahan bhi wahi hai...tumhe aakhir tak ki koi guarantee nahi hai…(smiling)par guarantee toh hame hamare kal ki bhi toh nahi hoti...aaj hai kal nahi…(anil smile)toh kya hum jeena chod dete hai? Ke bhai dekho mize pata nahi kal mai rahunga ke nahi issi liye mai aajse saans lena hi band kar deta hun… (looking back at anil) aisa thodi na karte hai hum…"

Anil nodded while looking down. When his father turned and came near him.

" _ **life runs on possibility and not on guarantee"**_

Anil silently looked at him as he too stood up. When his father put a hand on his shoulder and said one of the most precious words in his life.

"U know what. There are only two types of lawyers. Either you are good lawyer or a bad lawyer. There is nothing in between. And this case will decide which type you really are or want to be…(smiling) follow your heart your vibes never lie"

Smiling he pressed his shoulders. And walked away. As anil smiled and took that file signed it and switched off the light. And sat with satisfaction.

* * *

Here the car speeded. As the wind blew wild thought it. It was quiet evident that the person driving it wasn't at all in a good mood.

His each nerve was burning. He was in such a rage that he himself didn't knew what he will be doing or will do. He stopped the car with a loud screech. He got down in the next second banging the door behind. He walked towards the door he never wished to knock. So rang the bell twice and thrice. Something which irritated the people inside someday. When abhijeet realised that someone was restless to meet him. But he didn't knew that HE will be there.

He opened the door as the two gazes met. One with an unknown guilt and other with rage.

Abhijeet wasnt even shocked. He was not even scared. He was just QUIET. He looked at him. As he looked at abhijeet with the world's deadliest stare. As he pushed abhijeet inside by pushing on his chest.

" _ **kayar! Aaakhir aahi gaye chupke.. bhaag aaye ho?**_ (abhijeet was just quiet) _ **han ab bass yahi baki tha... aur bhala tumse kaunsi umeed rakhni hai? isse battar cheez toh tum acche se kar chuke ho.. ye bhagna aur kayar ki tarah chipna kaunsi badi baat hai…"**_

Abhijeet was silently looking at him. Guilt was seen on his face.

"tumhe yahi lagraha hoga na... ke in chaar diwaro ke beech reh ke bach jaaoge tum?(he started taking steps towards abhijeet as his rage was uncontrolled) chain se jeeoge? aur mai mai sab bhool jaaon? (his tone was high) han?"

Abhijeet was losing his balance as he was walking backwards when he came forward and nearly grabbed abhijeet collar. Something no one ever dared to do. But today, abhijeet let him. He let him.

"samazte kya ho tum? Han? Sab kuch karke aapne aap ko begunnah sabit karloge? aare himmat hai toh saamna karo na mera... hai kya himmat!"

When Freddy came forward. And looked at this scene in shock. As he came forward while removing the hand from his collar.

"aap ki himmat kaise hui? han? aap jaamte hai aap kya kar rahe hai?" freddy tone was in anger. Uncontrolled anger.

"muze toh aache se pata hai officer ke mai kya kar raha hun... par shayad aapko nahi samaz aa raha ke aap (pointed finger at him) kya kar rahe hai... ek mujrim... ek murderer ko bacha rahe ho?"

Freddy "dekhiye aap…"when abhijeet stopped him by his gaze. Freddy really felt angry at that very moment but he had to stop. Not because he wasn't having that ability to fight back. But because still today the word of his senior carried a lot of importance. Even more than his feelings.

He calmed down and changed his tone with

"please aap aaisa kuch mat kahiye (looking at him in the eye)inhe bail mila hai... this case has been reconsidered" freddy said all this in calm tone while each word angered him a lot.

Him in a hurt and cold tone "wah.. aaj toh bas muze yahi sunna baki tha… (then in a painful and low tone) i wish ke mere dost mere bhai ne... tumhari friendship reconsider ki hoti…"

Abhijeet was looking down still now. But now looked at him in pain. His eyes for the first time met his. Finally after giving a gaze he spoke while coming near to abhijeet. While freddy tried to come in between but stopped as he too stopped. He spoke, with low tone.

" _ **jab tak main zinda hun... tumhe chain se jeene nahi dunga... remember that…"**_

Saying he looked at abhijeet with anger and hurt. And something much more than that. As he walked outside straight.

Freddy closed the door instantly. And looked back with anger.

"kya kar rahe hai aap? Han?" abhijeet looked aside. As he knew had no answer to any of his questions. He just stood there quiet.

When Freddy came and grabbed him by his elbow and brought him towards his bed in bedroom. Abhijeet silently followed him.

After making abhijeet sit there. He grabbed the hold of the glass and poured it with water. Which he actually needed. But forwarded it to abhijeet. Who grabbed it and looked down.

"aapko pata bhi hai aap kya kar rahe hai?" freddy started to speak with irritated tone. Something he didn't actually wanted to do.

"yahi toh problem hai... ki aap kuch bolte hi nahi hai (looking at abhijeet) wo insaan jo kabhi nahi zuka aaj bass sar zuka ke khada rehta hai bass (lowering his tone) iss tarah kuch nahi suljega.. jo hai wo aur bighdega bass.."

Abhijeet in small tone "bighadne ke liye kuch hona chahiye"

Freddy who was sitting till now got up in anger and spoke "aap… (then paused) aap ko aise nahi dekh sakta sir mai... aise..koi. (he controlled himself)koi bhi aake aap pe haath uthaye aur mai bass dekhta rahu? (he sat down and holded abhijeet's hands) nahi hota sir ab ye sab... aur nahi saha jayega... nahi sir.."

Freddy was expecting him to be a little bit emotional say something. But, the ice didn't broke. Because maybe now the heart, was no more beating.

Freddy looked down as abhijeet took his hand out of his grip and went outside into the balcony. Instantly. Which hurted freddy a lot. But something more hurted him.

The touch, he experienced today of his seniors hand was different than what it used to be before. It had the roughness he faced in those days. While the dryness showed the amount of pain he was experiencing. They were no more the hands of a confident strong senior inspector. But they now become of a weak man, a man who lacked his self-respect and everything he ever had.

Freddy silently looked at his own hands. Just to find them empty. Till today whenever his eyes got moist. Those seniors hands were always there as a brother and a friend. But today. They left his hands. Leaving him all alone. To face the forthcoming.

 **A/n: but reviews itne kum kyu ho gaye? guys where are u i miss u all.. aap sab review nhi karogey toh.. kaise chalega.. mana ki hum exams mei busy hai... par update de rahe hai... plzz do review...**

 **500 viees mei bas 20 review... silemt readers... review kijiye... warna hum writers... ko aapke rrsponse ke baare mei pata kaise chalega... hehe...**

 **love you all**

 **take care..**

 **ceeya soon..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: hey people i am back with this update hopefully will not disappear so soon..**

 **in case you have forgotten about this let me summarize for you,**

 **we saw abhijeet being brought home from jail on bail. Daya trying his best to convince the best lawyer to fight the case. but duo had not meet other.**

At acp sir home..

Daya was getting restless. He was looking at the next target what was it. It was anil. his one and only hope is advocate Anil… he can't give up.. he has only this one last chance… and any how he can't afford to lose it. No way can he give up in this.

He looked at duo's picture.. on the table.. he went and picked it up. His memories started to wander all around his head. He was unable to control the thoughts he was having.

While looking at the photo he said in a low tone.

"I am sorry boss.. mai janta hun mujhe tumhare saath hona chahiye tha.. naki yaha.. par.. mere bhai… mujh mei himmat nhi hai tujhse nazrein milaneki… har roj.. ek nayi maut mar raha hun mai.. iss guilt mei.." he paused.. as his eyes became moist.. "kinta aacha tha sab.. mujhe yaad hai humhara wo akhri case.. joh humne.. solve kiya tha.."

 **Flashback..**

the case was tough.. and they were very close to get the criminals. While discussing about the action plan and the way they were going to work things out.

Abhijeet.. "daya.. khabar ke anusar.. yaha 5-6 log hai.. aur baki le andar… we have to get them.."

Daya says.. "boss.. humhare pass rasta nhi hai we have encounter.. agar yaha se bachke nikalna hai toh.."

Abhijeet says.. "haan… toh mai inhe yaha sambalta hun.. tum team ka intejar karo.. wo log aatey hongey.. tabhie.. andar jaana.."

Abhijeet gets involve in fight with them..

Daya.. "yeh abhi bhi na.. mai intejar nhi kar sakta.. mujhe jaana hi hoga.." so he enters inside.. abhijeet sees him go and after knocking the 5.. he follows him. And with that they both out all of them down

Later team reaches and criminal is caught. And the case it settled. As after a slot of time they're finally getting way to stop another one of the gang.

 **At duo home.**

Later at night duo reached home tiring.. there physical body was giving them lots of pain.. and they wanted to relax. After all it was a very big case.

They both sat on sofa. Relaxing themselves.

Abhijeet says.. "kya yaar daya.. thanks… agar tumne sahi time pe sahi step nahi liya hota toh problem ho jaata.. wo log haath se nikal jaatey.."

Daya says.. "mai sahi ka hi saath deta hun…"

Abhijeet got up to take water from the fridge when he paused a bit and asked Daya without turning.

Abhijeet asked.. "Agar kisi din main sahi na hua toh?"

Daya was like..( ho gaya iska serious questions test shuru)

Daya looks at him and says.. "wo din nahi aayega kabhie, aur agar aaya bhi toh aankhon dekhe sach ka sahi ka hi saath dunga main"

Abhijeet smiles..

"aur tum kya leke baith gaye ho.. soh jaatey hai kal Acp bhi wapas aa rahe hai.." daya tells..

"haan kal unhe iss case ki report bhi deni hai.."

And then they both went to sleep. Unknown to the fact that this small question was going to be a big part in the future.

The next day duo reaches bureau…

Acp sir.. "yeh case solve ho gaya.. bahut hi tough tha…. Tum dono ki shaqale bata rahi hai ki.. kitne tired ho.."

Abhijeet "arey nahi sir.." trying to smile. As all others were equally good at work.

Acp.. "haan waise bhi aise thake hue.. kaam karo.. na.. toh better hai chutti lo.. rest lo aur fresh wapas aao.."

Abhijert looks at daya. And daya gives him an ever ready smile and looks at abhijert with say yes smile.

Abhijeet "tek hai sir.."

And soon they return home.

Duo home:

"thank god acp sir ne chutti de di.. bahut thak gaya hun mai…" daya says lying on sofa..

"haan thak toh mai bhi gaya hun.. aaj khana bahar se hi order kar letey hai.." abhijeet says.

Daya" han bhai.. ab mai much help nai kar sakta" calls and orders the food..

Doorbell rings..

"iss waqt kaun aaya..?" abhi questioned..

"mai dekhta hun.." daya.. got up and opened the door was surprised to see the person.

 _ **Flash back ends.**_

He came out of his thoughts..

"boss… tabse mai akela padh gaya hun.. yaar.. ghutan hoti hai…"

Ramu kaka comes.. "chote baba.. khana kha lijiye.."

Daya replies.. "kaka mujhe bhook nhi hai.. aap wapas le jaayie.."

Ramu kaka in vain takes the food back…

.

.

 **Abhijeet's house..**

Freddy "sir.. aap rest kar lijiye.. kamre mei.."

Abhijeet goes to his room silently.

Freddy.. "pata nhi sab tek kab hoga.. mujhse aab aur nahi dekha jaata.."

Inside the room… abhijeet looked at the pictures.. and one of it was.. three of them Abhi,

Daya and Sameer.. he recalled…

 _ **Fashback:**_

"arey sam!"

Dr sameer.. "haan bhai.. mai.. nahi aa sakta kya?"

Daya replies.. "Arey nahi aisa nahi hai aao na andar.."

Sameer gets inside…

Abhijeet looks at him and tries to be normal in front of daya… as he does not want daya to get to know the rift happening between.. sameer and him.

"baitho.. kafi din se tumhari koi khabar nahi?" daya questioned

Sameer replied.. "tum itne busy they ki tumhe disturb karna lazmi nahi tha.."

Daya replies.. "haan doctor sahab aap toh jaise khali baithey rehtey hai.. kyun abhijeet?"

Abhijeet.. "haan.. haan.." acted to be normal..

Sameer says.. "daya.. tumhare ongoing case ka kya hua? Sab tek?"

Daya replies.. "haan case solve bhi ho gaya.. Acp sir ne khush hoke chutti de di.. warna mujhe toh laga tha iss baar koi galti ho gayi humse toh.. kher nhi thi humhari.."

Sameer while looking at abhijeet…

"galti toh sabse hoti hai.. mujhse bhi hui thi.."

Abhijeet saw his expressions.. he was getting frustrated but controlled himself…

Daya was completely unaware of the rift between them…

"yeh restaurant walo ne khana abhie tak bejha kyu nahi mai dekhke aata hun.."

Daya takes a leave from there. Abhijeet moves near Sameer instantly. And said in a silent tone.

Abhijeet said.. "kyu tum daya ke samne aisi baat kar rahe ho?"

Sameer angrily.. "kyu uske samne hum dikhawa kar rahe hai ki sab normal hai humhare beech han"

Abhijeet "sameer.. please.. dost hone ke natey maine tumse ek favor manga tha.. aur tumne kya kiya tha haan?"

Sameer replies.. "abhijeet tum aapne profession ke saath behmani kar saktey ho mai nahi.." which raised the anger of abhijeet which he was trying to control since a very long time.

Abhijeet anger raised on it.. "behmani.. tum aisa soch bhi kaise saktey ho.. mai.."

Then daya comes… with the food.. abhijeet stops. As he sees daya.

Daya.. "aa gaya khana.."

Abhijert composed himself. And so did Sameer. He looked to the other side. Frustration was seen on his face.

He looked at them and found something wrong.

"kya hua?" daya asked putting the delivery on the table and keenly observing the both.

Sameer replies.. "kuch nahi bas hum toh aise hi baat kar rahe they.."

Abhijeet "haan.."

Daya looked at them in detail and saw that something was different. But realized that it was better left alone. Something that is only between them.

Daya "tek hai chalo aao khana khatey hai.. sameer tum bhi."

Trio have food. Sameer and abhijeet trying their best to act normal.

"waise sam tumhe kuch jaruri baat karni thi na.." daya asked..

Sameer replied..

"haan.. darasal mai ek naya hospital khol raha hun…"

Daya.. "Waah.. yeh toh aachi baat hai.."

Daya gets a call and he goes to attend..

Abhijeet says.. "sam tumne bataya nahi iss baare mein.." trying to keep his tone normal.

Sameer replies.. "tumne mauka kab diya.."in an angry tone.

Daya comes back…

"soh aab sam tum bhi busy ho jaogey.."

Sameer nodes.. "haan bahut busy ho jaunga.."

"toh kyu na usse pehle vacation pe chale.. dekho mana maat karna.. please…" daya said smoking at abhijeet who just smiled.

Abhijeet and sameer agreed… leaving behind all the thought. They thought maybe they can finally fix things.

"tek hai.. chaltey hai.. mujhe koi problem nahi hai…"abhijeet replies..

"mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai.. chalo.."

He came out of his thought.

 **A/n: thank you please do comment everyone. need your reviews to progress further and i am planning to give you all a new duo story too, that depends on the reviews i get here. :) as being a writer feedback is needed. will post the next chapter by Sunday evening :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: hello everyone, here is the next update.**

 _Soni lalit – yea I won't disappear now thanks dear_

 _Luv duo nd purvi – thanks ash.. hehe well itni jaldi sab thik nhi hoga_

 _Masoomaansari93 – thanks a lot :)_

 _Luvcidduodosti- thanks :)_

 _Tia – thanks dear_

 _Shikha sharma – thanks dear bas dekhte jao kya hota hai aage_

 _Priya – thanks.. yup but will be together soon_

 _Khushi – hey I am fine how are you? I haven't watched the episode yet. Will watch and try to write thanks! Are college mei busy thi exams and stress ghar mei problems now all fine._

 _Duosun – thanks a lot yea you will get new duo story soon._

 _Aaniya – thanks dear.. keep waiting god bless you :)_

 _CrazyAbhiFan3 – thanks dear.. here I am giving the lently update :)_

 _Cracresta, misti, little angel, diya, to all the guests – thank you so much_

 _Kirti – hehe, koi na par jab bhi time mile padhna aur review karna love you muahh_

 _Loveduo – yea I am back for long time hopefully :)_

…

… **.**

 **CHAPTER 9: A Step climbed**

Abhijeet came out of his thought and a question raised in his mind "daya tujhe kaise pata nhi chala mere aur sameer ke beech jhagre ke baare mein"

The train of thoughts of the man sitting inside his room were broken by Freddy.

He looks at him, just to look back at the wall he was staring from the last 10 minutes.

"sir aap kuch kha lijiye"

He says as the person hearing can give at least some reaction

Abhijeet was stubborn at his decision "mujhe bhook nahi hai freddy please jao"

Irritation and anger had been his companions since all this had happened. He looked at Freddy again. But he was still there.

Freddy tries one more time "sir please"

This time abhijeet looks at him silently. He knows that this friend of his is just there for his own good. But now he doesn't want any care or concern to be there for him. He hates it now.

Seeing his steady eyes. That still carried the stubbornness in them freddy walks out of the room. He knows that all the efforts He took are going to go in vain. But he has to keep trying. After all He can't just give up on this. Not after all this time.

The whole night passes with nothing phenomenal happening. No one slept in both the houses. Freddy wakes up only to realize that he has a sore arm as he was sleeping on the sofa. He looks outside, it's still dark. Just the way it is in their life. He sighs, as he remembers yesterday's happenings.

"Daya sir ko batau ki nhi iss baare mein?"

He thinks, as this question is raised in his mind. "Agar nahi bataya toh kya pata kya ho jaye.. behtr hai bata deta hun.." saying so he gets up just to see abhijet sleeping on his bed with the same tense expressions on his face. After all it was first time in many days this man must have slept in Peace. Maybe temporary, but it was enough to relieve.

* * *

 **Acp's home:**

Daya was too much disturbed to be sleeping. He was awake whole night. After all how can he sleep? How can he sleep after putting his buddy through the outmost pain a friend can give. He was awake trying to find out all the ways and resources, thru which he can actually make things right.

He looked outside just to realize that it was morning. Again an another day, an another day of hope. He looked at his watch went to freshen up and came back just to find kaka waiting for him with breakfast.

He came down the stairs looking at him and then at the door towards acp sir room.

"Kaka aapne kyu takleef ki?" He said coming near the table as kaka smiled and replied

"Are daya beta isme takleef kaisi takleef mai toh tum ho..(he said looking at daya) aur raat bhar soe kahan ho aap?"

Daya nodded silently "neend aati bhi toh nahi hai na kaka" he said

Kaka reloaded what he was speaking so he tried to divert his mind and opener the breakfast utensils.

"Accha woh jane dijiye... ye lijiye aapke man pasand breakfast kiya hai.." kaka said smiling

Daya smiled and said thank you as he looked up at the door of acp sir room.

"Wo sir.."

"Han wo bahar gaye hai…"

Daya looked shocked he asked "itni subeh ?"

Kaka replied while serving "ji wo koi case ke silsele mai tha.. nashta bhi nahi kiya hai unhone."

Daya looked at the serving in disappointment

"Meri wajah se najane kya kya bigadh gaya hai."

Kaka spoke "nahi daya beta aisa kuch nahi hai... unhe toh aksar ise jaane ki aadat hai.. aur tabiyat ka khayal toh wo Dr sahab rakhte hai isliye accha hai warna toh ye hamesha hi hota hai"

Daya nodded and started eating silently.

* * *

 **Outside the house of advocate anil.**

The watchman had just came back for his morning duty when he spotted the Cid car outside the door of the house.

"Ye sahab wapas aagaye…(looking at the time) wo bhi itne jaldi.."

Saying he moved inside the gate just to inform anil.

Anil here was working on another case and was busy in his work. As he was awake for most of the night. He looked up as the watchman approached him with confused expressions. Anil sighed as he wasn't really ready for another drama or news as it was highly a part of his life now. Since the time has become a famous advocate.

"Kya hua ramesh itni subah kya batane aaye ho?"

Ramesh spoke with confusion "sahab wo kal wale sahab the na.."

Anil asked "kal wale matlab?"

Ramesh "wo.. CID wale... wo... wo aye hain.."

Anil looked at the time in shock "abhi itni subah?"

Ramesh "haan sahab bohot jaldi aaye hai... pata nahi wo sote bhi hai ya nahin…"

Anil smiling a bit "accha bula lao unhe.."

Ramesh left for calling him. Daya was sitting inside waiting for the right time to go I'm. After all he can't bargein the house as he always does. And especially not on the house of advocate Prakash. Well even though Anil father was now retired and only did consultation. His image was still the same, of the person who can kill you with his words. And of course no one will want to walk into the mouth of the tiger at 7am.

The watchman came and called daya saying that he was being called inside. Daya felt a sigh of relief. Ok at least now Anil was speaking with him as he had thought otherwise.

* * *

 **Advocate Anil office:**

Anil picked up the file which Daya had left for him. Thanks to his dad he is able to take the decision. He opens the file and reads about the case. He was flipping the every single page of the file to have a clear image of the case.

Daya nodes and walked inside the office. Daya slightly opened the door and entered inside the office.

Anil while his concentration on the file spoke "case bahut hi complicated hai daya bachne ka koi chance nahi hai"

Daya came inside and sat down as anil looked at him.

Daya spoke "isliye to aapke pass aaya hun"

Anil looked at him while closing the while "har saboot har gawah abhijeet ke gunegar hone ka dawa kar rahi hai.." daya nodded silently, as he himself was one of them.

This was the big problem but he was dam sure something is being missed in the case. "janta hun par dusra mauka to sabko milta hai na"

Anil nodes "thik hai daya main abhijeet ka case ladunga lekin apne tarike se"

Daya close his eyes, after all finally someone was ready to take it up. After all a witness asking for the murders case to be taken was a rare occasion. Very rare.

Daya had a sign of relief hearing this "yes" from him. He was waiting for this since so many days and finally his wait was over. "Thank you advocate anil"

Anil spoke up "Thank you baad mein kaam ki baat sabse pehle mujhe mere client yani abhijeet se milna hai" he said keeping everything in order. He looked at daya

"haan mil lijiye aap" daya told him.

"toh leke chalo mujhe" he requested him.

Saying so Anil moved forward and stepped ahead of daya but stopped because he sensed no movement in Daya. He turned back and found him staring at him "kya hua? Chalo"

Daya tried to avoid this question but he knew that there was no escape.

Daya clearly told him "main nahi jaa sakta aap chale jayie"

Anil looked at him with shock and disbelief. Anil was confused why he is denying. "kyun?" he further questioned him with his tone turning more stern than required.

Daya looked at him as he saw the face of his which was showing the sleepless nights he had and the amount of pain he was having speaking what he was about to. He looked at this all and still kept mum.

Daya replied "aap jayie please main usse nahi milna chahta hun"

Saying he left the place within a matter of second. Before anil could ask him something daya left from there. Anil was bewildered and surprised.

But he felt that this was probably the personal matter and important for him now was to meet abhijeet so he could proceed with the case. After all he was a lawyer first and then maybe their friend which he wasn't yet.

He moved ahead but then remembered he does not know where Abhijeet is? Just then watchman comes in and hands him a piece of paper. "yeh abhi wo sahab deke gaye"

Anil takes the paper and reads. It was address of abhijeet's house. Anil could not understand "ajeeb aadmi hai ek taraf usey bachane ke liye itna sab kar raha hai dusri taraf usse milna nhi chahta" he sighed. Looking at the complex relationship these people shared. Saying so he freshen up and went forward to abhijet house.

* * *

 **Abhijeet's house:**

Anil reached abhijeet house in next 20 minutes. He rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to respond.

Inside the house freddy was present in the hall and thought "sir ne call to nhi kiya wo aa rahe hai to kaun hoga? (but then he spotted) Kahi wo aadmi to nahi" he got angry thinking about that person and moved to open the door.

He didn't knew now how was he going to tackle him. After all he was right. And that what was the problem was all about. He still took courage and opened the door just to find an unknown person standing at the door step with some files in his hands.

He composed himself and asked "aap kaun?"

Anil answered to him "mujhe daya jee ne bejha hai" he said looking at confused freddy.

Freddy wanted to confirm with daya first before let anyone meet abhijeet. "ek minute aap rukiye"

But before he could say it complete the call of daya was ringing. His phone rang and he picked it up seeing the call id "yes sir.."

"freddy advocate anil pahuchne wale honge waha unhe abhijeet se milwa dena" daya spoke from other side.

Freddy nodes "thik hai sir.." and disconnects the call.

Freddy moves a side and instructs anil to get it.

Freddy "sorry woh... muze pata nahi tha aap aane wale hai …"

Anil enters inside the house, while saying it's ok. And without wasting any minute he asked him "abhijeet kaha hai?"

Freddy pointing towards the room "udhar room mein hai"

Anil nodes "okay aur mujhe koi disturbance nhi chahiye iss baat ka dhyan rakhna"

Freddy agrees and assures him. Anil moved towards abhijeet's room.

The door was half opened, he pushed it and knocked "abhi..jeet"

Abhijeet who was still looking at trio pic (daya abhi and Sameer) did not paid any attention to the call. Anil moved in closing the door and came in front of him "I am Advocate Anil mujhe.."

"daya ne bejha hai" abhijeet completed his sentence.

Anil was surprise how he could to know but how can he forget they are 18 years old friends. Still he composed himself and sat at the chair in front.

Abhijeet was not someone he had expected. He expected a sharp officers a person that his bio described. But whom he met was a defeated one. Maybe jail can do things to people. He sighed and continued

"maine tumhara case study kiya hai aur sab gawah sab saboot tumhare khilaaf hai.. lekin ek aakhri koshish karni hogi"

Abhijeet offered him water which Anil politely declined Abhijeet sat in front of him on the bed looking at him.

Abhijeet looked at him "tab kuch nhi hua to ab kya hoga? Daya apni gawahi badal dega?"

Anil put that file aside and looked at him again. Trying to grasp what was really going on between two of these people. Because may be this wasn't any more personal.

Anil told him "nahi lekin wo tumhe bachane ki puri koshish kar raha hai.." and continued further

"abhijeet tumhe fhasi ki saza ho chuki hai par tumhe bachane ka ek akhri mauka mila hai to mujhe shuru se har ek baat janni hai" he explained his point.

Abhijeet seemed least interested in all this after all why was daya doing this. Why after all this? What was the use?

Abhijeet remained silent. Anil seeing his silence said "dekho abhijeet aise chup rehne se kuch nhi kar payenge tumhe bolna hoga please.."

Abhijeet nodded in silence "I know Anil ji.. main janta hun.. aap (looking at him) aapna keemti waqt lekar yahan aaye hai..But maybe I am not ready for this.."

Anil sighed and stayed quiet for a second. He said "I know abhijeet...But u know time is the biggest constraint in this condition.." he paused and then continued

"Aur aapka bohot zyada waqt pehle hi jaa chuka hai... aur mai nai jane de sakta.."'

Abhijet nodded in acceptance and straightened himself and looked at him.

Abhijeet "thik hai puchiye"

Anil smiled and said "tumhare aur Sameer ke beech ke ann bann ki kya wajah thi?"

* * *

 **Acp's home:**

Daya wanted to be with abhijeet at this point of time when he need him the most but he himself was in guilt. He could not face his buddy.

After all this time, he was feeling a lot guilty. Just the way he felt that day. When he confessed something that was enough to put his friends life in a turbulence that would never end. He remembers all the occasions when he always stood by his friend no matter how worse the matter went or how angry Acp sir used to be on them. He always used to try his best to save his friend.

But this time he was the one who out him into all this.

"sorry boss, mai janta hun mujhe tumhare saath, tumhare pass hona chahiye tha anil tumse bohot sawal puchega ..." he was scared at the thought of abhijet breaking down in front of a unknown person.

"Yaar abtoh kuch boldo... kuch toh.."

Saying he closed his eyes and looked at the photo frame hanging on the wall in front showing how easily days pass.

 **A/n: so giving the update a day before. Please do review silent readers also :) your response is necessary. Hope to see my missing readers and their reviews. :) Next update mostly by Wednesday or Thursday.  
**

 **Palak96**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: hello surprised? Yea it is me.. The lost writer.. You all must have forgotten me as I am returning after a year. Just want to complete this. Please leave a review. Thanks..**

Anil questioned abhijeet but he was not in mood to speak anything. He was just gazing into nowhere. Anil on the other hand was getting very restless. So,

Anil asked him again "please bolo"

And before he could complete his sentence.  
The window glass breaks and a stones comes and lands into the room. Anil was shocked. He looked out the window and saw two people on bike going away. He wasn't able to grasp who they were or the number of the bike. When he picked that stone up, and was greeted by abhijeet standing near him with a disappointed face.  
A piece of paper was wrapped around the stone. He opened and read it..

 **"** **killer should not stay in our society"**

Anil looked at those words with dismay. While Abhijeet looked at Anil and spoke "Aap please jayie yaha se main apni wajah se kisiki jaan khatre mein nahi daal sakta"

Anil replies "lekin main.."

Abhijeet told him "please jao tum yaha se mujhe kisiko koi safai nahi deni" he was looking restless and sad. When seeing anil at his place.

He added with a bit soft tone "please.."

Anil looks at him for a moment and seeing his pleading eyes he nods and leaves.

When outside, Freddy asked him "kya hua sab thik hai na maine kuch aawaz suni thi andar se"  
Anil hands over the crushed paper to him and says "dhyan rakhna main kal aata hun" and leaves from there. While leaving a quizzed freddy behind.

Daya calls Anil and enquires about the progress.  
"daya maine koshish ki par wo kuch batane ko tayar nahi hai.." with disappointment. As he wasn't successful to get even a small things from him. Which unknowingly made him sad.

Daya told him "aap kal phir jaana shayad force karne par batade" he said with a low tone.

Anil nodes "haan main kal jaata hun tum fikar mat karo ab yeh case mere haath mei hai"

Daya just silently sighed and cut the call. He knew that it wasn't easy. But he didn't knew that it will be this bad. He was feeling a lot sad. With the fact that all had been because of him. Just him.

 **Other location of the city** :

A man frustrated, speaks to a person

"yeh khabar kal akhbar mei chapni chahiye samjhe.. I won't let this man be free at any cost"

Person replies "don't worry sir aapka kaam ho jayega.."

Man "kaam toh ab tamam uska hoga.. Uska final kam.."

 **Next day:**  
 **Acp's home** :

Acp sir got ready to leave for bureau when he called ramu kaka..  
"kaka coffee lao.. aur newspaper bhi"

After 10 minutes kaka comes with the newspaper and coffee. Acp sir sips the coffee and takes the newspaper as soon as he looked at the headlines he was stunned. He kept the mug on the table and read the news. He wasn't able to even grasp to what was this. He in anger gets up and calls daya.

Daya who was inside his room comes out with a scare as it hasn't been anytime soon when acp sir was so angry "kya hua sir?"

Acp sir throws newspaper in front of him "kya hai yeh?"

Daya picks up the newspaper and looks, he was shocked how did the media got to know about it. He just looks at the headline and then at acp sir. Who was constantly gazing at daya. With his piercing gaze.

 **** **"** **Katil ko begunah sabit karne chale inspector daya! Unka saath de rahe mashoor lawyer Anil"  
**

"tum meri naak ke neeche ghar rehke yeh sab kar rahe ho!" Acp sir said with furious tone.

Daya looked at him and then looking aside he replies "haan sir.."

Acp sir fumes at his reply itself.  
"tum paagal ho gaye ho kya?bhool gaye tumhari gawahi ke baad hi faisla sunaya gaya tha"

Daya replies "haan wahi galti sudhar raha hun main.." he said in a low tone.

Acp sir argues "daya yeh koi mazak nahi hai samjhe tum.." after a pause.. "ye kal gunhehgar aaj bekasoor.. Aisa nai hota.. Pata hai na tu he?"

"haan sir janta hun.. jo main kar raha hun main sahi hoon" daya added.

Acp(high anger tone) "nahi tumhe main aisa kuch nhi karne dunga.. khudko problem daal rahe ho tum yeh sab karke.. ab yeh baat sabko pata chal gayi jante ho kya hoga?"

Daya replies "nahi janta sir.. main nahi janta.. bas.. itna janta hun.. mujhe kaise bhi abhijeet ko bachana hai"

Acp sir just sighs and looks at him and leaves that place in anger. While daya just sits down. And is lost in thought again.

 **Anil's office**  
Anil took abhijeet's case file and was about to leave, just then his phone rang. He looks at the caller ID it was his colleague..

He picks up "arey dev itni din baad kaise yaad kiya mujhe?"

Dev replies "Anil tum paagal ho kya? tumne apne haath mei Sr. inspector abhijeet ka case liya kyun?"

Anil was shocked how did he got to know about it.. "dekho dev.."

Dev confronts him "Anil maine tumse yeh expect nahi kiya tha ki tum ek khooni ka bhi case ladh sakte ho.. tumhare liye acha hoga tum withdraw kardo"  
Anil replies back "dekho Dev please don't interfere in my professional life.." he adds "mai acchi Tarah se jaanta hu mai ksika case kadh raha hu.."

Dev: toh ab ek khooni ka case ladhna tu hare liye jayaz hai? Acchi baat hai.. Ab isi din ki kami thi ke criminal ghoshit kiye gaye log wapas case reopen karaye.. Aur begunah bankar chal de.."

Anil in anger tone "dev ji.. Mai acchi Tarah se janta hum abhijeet ko.. Aur wo kya hai aur kya nahi.. Ye adalat decide kregi.. Aap nahi.. So better yahi hoga ke aap a apna.. Aur mai Mera kaam karu..thank you for cslling.." and disconnects the call.

Anil could not understand anything.. just then the watchman gives him the newspaper and he reads the headlines..  
"yeh baat leak kaise hui! Yeh case sach mei bahut uljha hua hai…"  
He sat inside his car and left towards abhijeet's house.

 **Abhijeet's home**  
Freddy receives a call "haan Nikhil bolo? News nahi to? Okay main dekhta hun" and disconnects the call  
He picks up the remote and sees the news..

"ek kaatil ko aakhir kyun bachana chahte hai inspector daya? Desh ke rakhwale hi agar mujrim ka saath dete rahe to desh ka kya hoga?"

"kaha chupa baitha hai ek kaatil?"

He turns of the television as he did not want abhijeet to listen and get more hurt. Abhijeet comes out of his room "kya hua freddy tv off kyun kar diya?"

Freddy speaks "kuch nhi sir, kuch khas nhi aa raha tha.."

Suddenly outside lot of voices is being heard.  
Freddy gets up and eyes through the window, many people were present there.  
"bahar niklo.." many of them screamed..  
Freddy looked towards abhijeet, he got panicked "ab kya karoon main.. daya sir ko call karta hun" he took out his phone from his pocket to dial daya's number but before he could the glass of window broke.

Freddy was shocked.. so was abhijeet. Abhijeet moved towards the door to see what is happening..

Freddy tried to stop him "sir aap please darwaza mat kholiye"

Abhijeet ignored him and went to open the door, but freddy moved forward and spoke "sir main dekhta hun please"

Abhijeet moved aside and freddy opened the door..  
"kya baat hai aap sab yaha kyun hai?" freddy questioned the crowd..

"officer kaha chupa rakha hai uss kaatil ko bahar nikalo use!" one of the man said

Freddy speaks "aap logo se matlab jaayie aap sab"

"nahi.. hum aapni society mein nahi rehne denge.. jo apne dost ko maar sakta hai.. hum to phir bhi aam log hai"

Abhijeet comes out and people starts taunting him.

Yahan chup ke baithna se kya tum bekasoor ban jaoge? Yah aapne dost pe dabav dekar use apni gawahi baddl nko laagayi?

Gunah kiya toh kiya.. Par kabhi Cid officer the.. Uska toh lihaz karte.. Ya apna zameer bhi bech aye tum?

Someone from crowd throws stone towards him and it hits his forehead. Abhijeet was taken aback. He tries to take support of the wall. He wanted to say that how this is all not true. But people's words are piercing him like never before. It was easy for him to defend himself but he was not doing anything. He can't fight anymore. All he can hear is those peoples words. As the stones fall on him again.

Freddy shouts "peeche hatho sab" but none listen to him. He tries to shield abhijeet even tries to push him inside. But he is just standing there like a dead man.

When Anil reaches the place and was shocked. He just sees that abhijeet has fallen down and he has been hit with stone on his forehead . All the chaos was seen. he pushes the people and comes to save abhijeet.  
"peeche haatho bas bahut hua" he screams. At those people seen.

"abbey lawyer tu peeche hut jaa samjha" one of the person.

"lawyer bolta hai.. Aur.. Yeu krta hai.. Dushman ye kya tu jyaada hai.. Kanooon ka rakhwala nahi.. Kanooon ke khilaf hai tu"

Anil "bas! aap jo man marzi aaye bole Jara he hai.. sab jayie yaha se.."

When people start throwing stones at anil too

When none listens.. . freddy fires in the air, people get scared.. And start to disperse.

Freddy shouts "chalo hato yaha se, Anil jee aap sir ko andar leke jayie"

Anil takes him inside and freddy after warning everyone gets inside closing the door.

Anil looks at abhijeet and says "tum aise khamosh kyun ho? Kuch kaha kyun nahi?" he says as he shakes abhijeet by his shoulder who was just looking down.

Freddy brings the first aid kit.. anil takes it from him and tries to dress his wound.. but abhijeet does not let him do and moves inside his room closing the door.

"daya sir hote to kaise bhi kar dete" freddy says in vain

Daya was getting restless and worried about abhijeet. He calls freddy to ask about abhijeet.  
"freddy abhijeet kaisa hai sab thik hai na?"

Freddy replies "sir wo yaha.. "and explains everything to him..

Daya was shocked.. "use zyada chot to nahi aayi?"

Freddy replied "Sir.. sar pe chot hai.. lekin wo dressing nahi karwa rahe hai.."

Anil takes the phone and says "daya.. tumhe aana hoga please.. "

Daya thinks, he wanted to see abhijeet but how could he? he seemed to have in dilemma.

"main toh use Milana chahta hun.. Or kya woh chahta hai?"

Later at night, abhijeet was inside his room he was feeling uneasy, as he was weak before now this injury.. he was feeling really uneasy and he didn't even realize when the room started spinning he was unconscious.

Someone beeped into the room through window. He saw abhijeet lying on the floor unconsciousness.. he went to the front door of the house, opened the door with front gate and entered inside the house.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: chalo finally i updated this.. I don't know when I will disappear but will try to end it for that need your encouragement and support.. Let me know if you still want to read this then I will continue giving the chapters..**

 **Thank you so much for Pm and requests..**

 **Palak97**


End file.
